Being Different
by Platypuskit
Summary: Platypuskit is different from everyone else. But that doesn't stop her from being the best she can be. Sadly, as she becomes an apprentice, her mentor isn't exactly what she was hoping for. Rated T. COMPLETE
1. Prologue

**I do not own Warriors. If if did this story would probably be better...or i'd be rich! Please review and if you see anything that needs improving let me know. Just keep it nice!**

**Thunderclan:**

**Leader:**Shiningstar- Shiny golden tom with amber eyes. Handsomest tom in the whole forest.

**Deputy:**Twigfire- Brown and black She-cat. Mate: Tinynose

Apprentice,Bloodpaw

**Medicine Cat:**Muddapple-Light brown She-cat with spotchy dark brown paws and tail

**Warriors:**

Clawstrike-White tom with scars across his pelt. Mate: Heathercloud

Tinynose-Small tan long-haired tom Mate:Twigfire

Jetfur-Solid black she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice,Nettlepaw

Beartooth- Muscular brown tom with very-sharp teeth Mate:Ottersteam

Apprentice,Thornpaw

Willowfern: Pale she-cat with soft green eyes

Apprentice,Petalpaw

Snowstorm- Snow white tom with soft silver eyes Mate: Fuzzytail

Fuzzytail- Grey she-cat with long bushy tail Mate:Snowstorm.

Stonefang- Grey-brown tom with Strong claws and teeth

Apprentice,Oakpaw

Cinderfur- Dark gray tom Mate: Berrytail

Lionroar- Golden tom with long hair that looks like a lions mane

Berrytail- Cream she-cat with black muzzle, tail and ears Mate: Cinderfur

**Apprentices:**

Thornpaw- Brown tabby tom with white ears and muzzle

Petalpaw- Gray she-cat with white splotches that look like rose petals

Oakpaw- Light-brown tabby tom

Bloodpaw- Gentle ginger she-cat. Earned her name when her mother bled to death during kit-birth

Nettlepaw- grouchy pale tabby tom

**Queens:**

Heathercloud: Tortoiseshell she cat with green eyes. Mate: Clawstrike

Kits: Grasskit, Squirrelkit, Winterkit, Thunderkit

Otterstream- slender brown she-cat abandoned by Riverclan queen when she was a kit Mate:Beartooth

Kits: Turtlekit, Beaverkit, Minkkit,Gingerkit

Ambercloud: Dappled golden she cat with amber eyes, a black tail tip,ears,and muzzle. Prettiest cat in the whole forest Mate: Shiningstar Kits: Dazzlekit, Platypuskit, Sunkit, Goldenkit

**Elders:**

Shortwhisker- Light brown tom with permanently singed whiskers

Swallowflight- Dark brown she-cat with light brown chest

**Shadowclan:**

**Leader:**Darkstar- Black tom with long sharp claws

**Deputy:**Snaketail- Grey tom with long tail

**Medicine cat: **Poppyseed- Black and ginger she-cat

**Warriors:**

Frogleap- Light brown she-cat with powerful back legs

Ivystep- Tortoiseshell she-cat

Apprentice,Lizzardpaw

Icepath- White tom with black striped tail and legs

Apprentice,Fernpaw

Tanglelegs- long-haired dark brown tabby tom with short legs

**Queens:**

Leopardpelt- Spotted light brown she-cat

Kits: Ratkit, Spiderkit, Shadowkit

**Elders: **

Honeysuckle: Retired medicine cat. Pale golden she-cat with amber eyes. Always smells like honey

**Riverclan:**

**Leader:**Pebblestar: Small gray tabby tom

**Deputy: **Riverheart- Silvery gray she-cat with green eyes named after he resemblance to the first Riverstar.

**Medicine cat:**Feathergaze- Silvery gray she-cat absent minded as a warrior she became a medicine cat

apprentice, Fishpaw

**Warriors:**

Splashstream: Blue-grey tabby tom

Salmonstripes: Silver she-cat with dark gray stripes

Reedwhisker: Black tom

Geckofoot: Black she-cat that seems to be able to climb any surface

Aprentice, Stormpaw

**Elders:**

Rainpool-Very old gray blue she-cat. Maddened after she abandoned her kits yet she doesn't want them back

**Windclan:**

**Leader:**Rabitstar- Light brown tom with with a short and fuzzy white tail. Fastest cat in the whole forest

**Deputy: **Gorsetail: light brown tom

**Medicine cat:**Grasswhisker- Very old brown tom with a silver tinged pelt

Apprentice, Sheepfur- Long haired white tom with black legs and and a black face

**Warriors:**

Runningwind- Grey and white tom

Apprentice,Hedgepaw

Ravenstrike- Black tom with green eyes

Mothflower: White and ginger she-cat

Voleshadow- Brown tom. Stole a vole from Thunderclan when he was a kit

Apprentice, Whitepaw

Cowspots- Black and white she-cat with no fur on her muzzle

Apprentice, Foxpaw

**Queens:**

Nightwhisper- Small black she-cat

Kits: Rustykit, Sandkit, Dustkit

**Elders:**

Whiskerpelt- Grey tom with thin whiskery pelt

**Prologue**

Ambercloud gasped as she saw her final kit, she couldn't believe she could give birth to something so ugly.

Her, the most beautiful cat in the forest! The final kit appeared to have been made from many cats put together.

Her body fur was long and bright orange like that of the legendary Firestar. Her legs were unnaturally long and they were a deep black.

Her tail nearly twice her own length and also a deep black. Her muzzle and ears were black as well. "What is that?", Shiningstar asked as he walked in.

"It's your daughter." breathed Muddapple her eyes still locked on the kit.

"How is this possible?", Ambercloud asked, " she looks like no cat in our family! She barely even looks like a cat! Is she an omen?"

"I...I..don't know...Starclan haven't shown me anything yet..." Muddapple was cut short as Heathercloud yowled in pain.

"She's having her kits!! Hurry!", shouted Heathercloud's mate, Clawstrike, " Ambercloud's already done! If let her or the kit's die I'll rip your fur off!"

"Okay! Okay! I'm coming!", Muddapple said as she ran of to help Heathercloud.

Shiningstar was staring at his kits with tender love. All but one. "What will we name them?" He asked "The little golden tabby looks like the sun...how about Sunkit?"

"Yes...the other tom will be Goldenkit. He came at almost the same time at his brother...I can tell he's going to be a handful!" She said with an amused glow in her eyes.

"What about the she-kit?"he asked only to be cut off by Ambercloud "She-_kits_!! You can just act like she's not there!" She shouted at him pointing to the last kit with her tail.

"Okay! Still, what will we call them?" He asked. pointing to the fist she kit, he added " I think she will be as beautiful as her mother...lets call her Dazzlekit for her dazzling golden pelt."

Dazzlekit was a dappled golden color with black legs, Muzzle ears and tail. Her body was slender.

"What will we name _her?" _He asked with a disgusted look. He was a very proud cat, and having a child that looked so strange would be bad for his reputation. "How about I'm-so-ugly-and-will-bring-shame-to-my-clan-kit?"

"No Shiningstar, she will not bring shame to the clan. She will only bring shame to you, because you are to proud to realize she is your daughter! If you can't accept that then I wont be your Mate!"

The thought of Ambercloud leaving made Shiningstar realize that she was right, and looking at his new daughter he realized how beautiful she was. "She will always be beautiful in my eyes...but who would want to be her mate, and will she ever be happy with other cats staring at her?"

"Yes she will find a mate...and we will teach her to not notice the looks." She said looking at her kit with a determined love. " Her name will represent her beauty and difference. Her name is Platypuskit."


	2. Chapter 1

Platypuskit woke up with a paw prodding her side. "Wake up sleepyhead!" said the cat

Platypuskit looked up to see her brother and sister looking down at her. "Okay okay!" she said " keep your fur on! Whats so important that you had to get me up anyway?"

"The warriors just brought back a load of fresh kill and said we could have one of the mice to play with!"said Sunkit. "Yeah! And its a big one too!" added Dapplekit "Goldenkit's waiting outside!"

Platypuskit got up slowly. She was glad to be playing with the mouse but, Goldenkit was always mean to her because of the way she looked. His best friend Winterkit had convinced him that she wasn't worth talking to.

As she walked out of the nursery Thunderkit bumped into her. "Oh! Sorry! I didn't see you!" he said. She noticed Winterkit looking at his brother with disgust as if he had just rolled in fox dung when he touched her.

Winterkit's father had tried to convince his kits that she was just a piece of rubbish, but only Winterkit listened. _Oh well_ she thought. _If he wants to hate me then thats his problem! _

She ran up to her brothers and sisters who were already playing in the clearing. She quickly scooped up the mouse they were passing back and forth and tossed it to Sunkit. He jumped up and passed it to Goldenkit who just looked at it and moved so it would fly past him. "What did you do that for?" asked Dazzlekit "It was headed right for you! You would of caught it if you hadn't moved!"

The mouse had hit Ambercloud on the rock where she was sunning herself. "Well why does _she_ have to play?" he asked. "Goldenkit! She's your little sister! How can you be so mean!?" Sunkit asked him. Sunkit had always liked her the most.

"Whatever, I'll just go get the mouse." Platypuskit said as she ran toward her mother. "Well I'm not going to play if she is!" Goldenkit shouted as he walked over to join Winterkit where he was stalking a leaf.

Platypus kit ran up to her mother as she was picking up the mouse. "I believe this is yours my little one"

she said setting the mouse down in front of her daughter. "Be careful to not hit anyone else with it."

"Okay!" she said as she carried the mouse back to where her brother and sister were playing. She threw it at Dazzlekit and they started there game again.

oOo oOo

Platypuskit woke up in the leaders den. Her game had wore her out and she had fallen asleep near the highrock. Shiningstar had put her in his den so he wouldn't have to wake her up.

"I see you've awaken from your nap" a voice said behind her "Its nearly moonhigh. You should get back to your mother."

She turned around to she her father looking at her with soft amber eyes.

Both her parents had amber eyes but hers looked nothing like theirs. One was a bright shining blue and the other was a energetic green.

"Okay daddy" she said drowsily as she stumbled out of then den. He father put his tail on her back to steady her. He stopped at the entrance to the nursery and gave her a lick on behind her ears before heading back to his den.

Platypus kit walked inside and took her place between Dazzlekit and Sunkit before falling asleep.

oOo oOo

The next morning Platypuskit woke up right before dawn. She had slept long enough. She walked out into the clearing. It was still dark out but she could see the sun just coming over the trees.

**(This is in a completely different forest from the ones in the books, but they still know about the Starclan and all the cats from the books)**

"Wow!" she gasped. The sky was turning an orange color as the sun came up. She climbed up the highrock to get a better view. She could barley see the top of then sun as it was coming through the trees.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" said her fathers voice behind her. " I use to watch it every day when I was an apprentice. I'd sun myself in the best spots before most the cats got up."

"Really?" she said turning around " Why did you do that?"

"To keep my pelt nice and golden of course, and if I didn't do it then your mother would take all the good spots!" he said with an amused gleam in his eye. " Of course I didn't come all the way up here." he stated with a stern glance

" But, the sun shines best up here as well. Why don't you stay up here awhile and sun yourself while you wait for your brothers and sisters to wake up? I'll be out on the dawn patrol so I'll see you when I come back." He said and with a flick of his tail he jumped down and headed out the stone tunnel into the forest with Twigfire, Bloodpaw, and Jetfur.

By now the sun had risen and was shining on the highrock. The sunlight had made her pelt glow like fire. Now she knew why Shortwhisker and Swallowflight had mentioned something about the legendary Firestar to her.

She lay up on the highrock for awhile sunning herself. The sun felt good on her pelt and she now knew why her father had liked it so much. Soon cats started coming out of there dens. She saw Thunderkit and his sisters Grasskit, and Squirrelit walk out of the nursery.

Both her litter and their litter were all the same age born on the same day. Muddapple had told her about it once. They were staring up at her amazed by her fiery pelt. She carefully climbed down the highrock and went to go see them.

"Nice morning , huh?" she asked " I woke up the same time as the dawn patrol! They wanted to take me with them but I knew you'd be jealous so I didn't." she said impressing the other kits.

"Wow!" Squirrelkit gasped "Thats so cool! I would of gone if I were you! Then you could of told us what it was like!"

"I guess I hadn't thought of that" Platypuskit said " Hey lets patrol the camp! I can be leader and...Thunderkit can be my deputy!"

"That's a great idea!" Squirrelkit said, bouncing with excitement

"Aw man! You only chose Thunderkit because you like him!" Grasskit said teasingly.

"I did not! He just seemed like the right choice is all!" Platypuskit countered, quickly looking at Thunderkit. He was avoiding her gaze and was hot with embarrassment.

"Oh yeah! Prove it!" Grasskit challenged, swiping her paw out at Platypuskit's face

"You're on!" she shouted back and she jumped on to Grasskit, claws sheathed.

The two rolled over and over all around the camp. Warriors who had gotten out of their dens scrambled out of the way. " Hey!" Nettlepaw shouted as they bumped into him " Go play somewhere else!"

They ran back to where Squirrelkit and Thunderkit were waiting. "Gosh he's scary!" Grasskit shivered

"Bossy too!" Platypuskit joked "Now, are we patrolling the camp or what?"

" Yeah! Lets start by the stone tunnel!" Squirrelkit said as she dashed toward the tunnel. The rest followed her before stopping at the entrance of the camp.

"Okay, before we begin we have to be warriors. So as your leader, Platypusstar, I will give them to you. Thunderkit you will now be known as Thunderstone. Grasskit you shall be known as Grassfoot. Squirrelkit's new name is Squirreltail."

"Grassfoot! Squirreltail! Platypusstar!" Thunderkit started shouting. Soon all of them were shouting each others imaginary names.

"Okay! Thunderstone you get next to me. Grassfoot and Squirreltail get behind us. Lets move out!"

said Platypuskit starting towards the highrock.

The group walked along stopping to rub their scent on some rocks or ferns. They reached the highrock when Squirrelkit asked " Platypusstar, can we see your den? Please?"

"Well...okay, but, you can't touch anything because it's not really _my_ den!" she said, hoping Shiningstar wouldn't come back while they were in there.

"This way!" she told them leading them inside. She showed them his nest and the place where she had slept the night before.

"Wow! Thats so cool!" squeaked Grasskit, unable to hold her excitement. Suddenly a annoyed voice sounded behind them.

"What are you doing in here?" Platypuskit turned around to see her father looking at them. "Sorry daddy... We were just patrolling the camp..."

"Well that doesn't include coming in here!!" He told at them sternly. "Now go play somewhere else!

The four rushed out of den towards the fern tunnel of the medicine cat den.

As they approached Muddlapple rushed out with a bundle of herbs in her mouth. She ran strait across the clearing and into the nursery.

"Otterstream must be having her kits!" Platypuskit realized " Lets go see her now!"

The group rushed into the nursery when the heard Otterstream wail. They walked up to her quietly hoping Muddapple wouldn't send them away.

"Wh...where's...B..b...bear...tooth?" Otterstream panted before falling silent to another spasm of pain.

"He's out hunting. He should be back soon" Muddapple said soothingly.

"Good...I...I.. don't want him to come till it's over..." She was silenced by another spasm as a small kit appeared. He slid out as Otterstream sighed in relief. Muddapple turned around and told Platypuskit to start licking him.

"What? Me? But I'm only four and a half moons old!" She stammered. "Start licking anyway! Lick him the wrong way to start his breathing!"

Platypuskit looked down and realized that Muddapple was right. He wasn't breathing. She quickly started licking his fur the way Muddapple had told her. Thunderkit bent down to join her. They licked in rhythmic motions.

Platypuskit looked up into Thunderkit's eyes, and he looked up in hers. They held their gaze for a short moment before the kit started to cough. She broke his gaze and looked down at the kit. He was barely breathing.

Otterstream yowled in pain as another kit slid out. Muddapple sent Squirrelkit and Grasskit to go lick her. As another kit came out Ambercloud came to lick him.

Otterstream let out one last wail before the last kit came out. She turned around and started to lick her.

Muddapple came and took the kits the others were working on and put them next to Otterstream's belly.

Platypuskit still had her small bundle of fur. She licked him more and more as his breathing got stronger. Soon he was strong enough to be taken to his mother's belly.

"Wow...that was amazing!" Squirrelkit blurted out. She walked over to sniff the kits but Muddapple pushed her away.

"There are too many cat's in here! I'm going to back to my den." she declared. _Wow she seems tired _Platypuskit thought_ This must be stressful for her. _

Ambercloud took Grasskit, Squirrelkit and Thunderkit out so only Platypuskit and Otterstream were left.

Platypus kit was gazing at them with wonder._ I'll be four moons older than them _she thought to herself _but I'll come see them everyday even when I'm an apprentice!_

"Will you go see if Beartooth is here?" Otterstream asked, breaking her chain of thought. Platypuskit nodded and walked out of the nursery. Just then Beartooth walked into camp with a mouthful of prey.

"Hello Platypuskit! How are you today?" He asked setting down his prey. "I'm fine, but Otterstream would like to see you."

Beartooth nodded and headed for the nursery. Platypuskit followed them hoping to be there when they named them. As she reached the entrance she could hear excited mews inside.

"What will we name them?" Beartooth asked as she walked in "I can't believe how beautiful they are!"

"Oh hello Platypuskit!" Otterstream meowed noticing her. "You can stay if you like."

"Oh no...I can go..." She meowed. "Of course not! You saved my son's life, and I will always thank you for that."

She blushed but moved closer. She settled down to listen as the new parents talked. "Thank you Platypuskit, for saving my son." Beartooth added before turning to Otterstream "Now, about names. I think that the brown she cat should be Minkkit."

"That sounds good. The pale ginger tom will be Gingerkit. And the cream she-cat will be Mintkit." Otterstream meowed thoughtfully.

"What about the last tom?" Beartooth asked. "I think he should be..." He was cut off as Otterstream meowed "No. His name will be Beaverkit in honor of the cat who saved his life."

Otterstream gazed at her with bright twinkling blue eyes. "Really I didn't do much...any other cat would of done it." Platypuskit stammered

"Yes...but _you_ were that cat."


	3. Chapter 2

****

I have a poll on my profile now! Please answer it!! PLEASE?!

**Sorry it took me so long to write again but, iv'e been distracted with school...and..TV...sooo...anyway...enjoy! (I dont own warriors)**

It was three sunrises after Otterstream had her kits. Platypuskit was sunning herself on top of the sunning rock near the nursery.

She gazed out lazily at the camp as the sun warmed her pelt. She looked across the clearing to see a group of apprentices sharing tongues. She recognized Petalpaw, Oakpaw, Nettlepaw and the dark tabby pelt of Thornpaw.

_But where's Bloodpaw? _She thought to herself. She looked around for her or her mentor Twigfire, but they were no where to be found. _Maybe they went out hunting..._

Just then Thunderkit walked up. "Hey I just found something really cool! Come on!" He said running off towards the medicine cat den.

She glanced around for Bloodpaw once more before racing after Thunderkit. As she reached the fern tunnel she saw Thunderkit's striped tail wiggle behind the den.

"Over here!" He whispered, poking his head out from behind the rock "Hurry up!"

She padded over and slipped behind the rock before anyone saw her. "What is it that you wanted to show me?" she asked, tipped her head to the side.

Thunderkit smiled and pointed to an open space in the camp wall. "Look!" he said "Now we can play in the forest!"

Platypuskit looked at him in awe. "How did you find this?" she asked enthusiastically

"I flung a ball of moss over here and when I went to get it I saw this hole!" he told her "Come on!" he added jumping through the hole.

She followed him and soon they were padding through the forest. Suddenly a brown shape fly in front of her feet. She jumped back in alarm but soon realized it was only mouse.

"Be careful, that mouse might come back!" Thunderkit teased playfully.

Platypuskit pounced on him and the two wrestled playfully. Suddenly Thunderkit's weight disappeared. "Where did you go?" Platypuskit meowed franticly"Thunderkit? Thunderkit? Where are you??"

"...I'm in here..." came a faint voice.

She turned and tried to locate Thunderkit's voice. She pricked her ears and headed for a strange den beneath a tree. She cautiously padded inside.

"That was fun..." Came Thunderkits meow, stronger now.

Platypuskit heard his soft steps as he padded toward her. "Come on, lets get out of here" he said turning her around with his muzzle and pushing her out.

The two climbed out of the hole and sat down in a patch of ferns. "Are you okay?" Platypuskit asked licking the dirt off his pelt.

"I think I twisted my paw" He said "It hurts a lot."

Platypuskit looked at his paw and lifted it onto a rock gently. She turned it over to look at the pad. In the middle was a huge thorn. She grasped it in her teeth and gently pulled it out.

"Wow, that feels a lot better" He sighed "Thanks"

"Good thing it wasn't twisted!" she purred "Or else we'd have some explaining to do for Clawface and Shiningstar!"

"Yeah," He laughed "_You_ would, but I think I'd run off to be a loner"

The two sat laughing for a few moments before they decided to hunt. Thunderkit managed to startle a mouse and drag a squirrel down a tree but, it got away.

"Hey nice try!" Platypuskit whispered stalking up to a mouse. She carefully stalked up to it. As she got within two fox lengths, she stepped on a twig. The mouse shot for its burrow but Platypuskit's long legs were faster.

She pounced forward and lashed out with her forepaws. She managed to stun the mouse and then killed it with a bite to the neck.

"Nice catch!" Thunderkit meowed.

Platypuskit picked up her catch and the two headed for the Riverclan border. When they reached the river the two sat down to catch their breath.

"Wow, thats too long of a walk for a kit to make" Platypuskit panted.

"Yeah..."Thunderkit replied

"Hey! Whats that?" He shouted, staring at a flash of silver in the water.

"I think its a...fish?" Platypuskit answered trying to remember the story her mother told her about Riverclan.

Suddenly she remembered that fish was food. "Hey I got a great idea!" she exclaimed "Lets catch some to bring back to the clan!"

Thunderkit nodded in agreement then turned to face the river. He crouched down ready to strike at the slightest movement. Platypuskit joined him.

Soon she saw a fish flash before her. She swiped at it, but missed. The fish swam away towards the center of the river.

"Mouse-dung!" Platypuskit shouted.

She crouched down again when Thunderkit lashed out at a fish. The fish slipped past him but, swam strait into Platypukit's paws. She tried to scoop him out but she didn't anticipate his weight.

The fish started to fall back towards the water when she grabbed it in her jaws. Thunderkit grabbed her tail and together they heaved the fish onto the bank.

The two sat panting with the fish flopping beside them. Platypuskit bit it in where she though its neck was and it stopped.

She didn't look at, for it's large lifeless eyes seemed to stare at her. She shuddered at the thought but kept on. Thunderkit picked up the mouse and dashed after her.

The two padded on stopping every once and awhile to rest. Platypuskit looked up to the sky to see that the sun was starting to set. She decided to stop in a clearing to make sure she was still going the right direction.

She sat down and tasted the air. _Cat. Mouse. Trees...but what is that other scent? _She tasted the air again. "Hey, Thunderkit, Can you smell that?" She asked "It's...bitter..."

Thunderkit put his mouse down and started the lift his head to taste the air. He stopped half-way through, staring at something across the clearing, his fur bristling. Platypuskit looked across the clearing to see, a big dark ginger object.

It was a fox. She picked up the fish and tried to run but the fox was too fast. She screamed in pain as the fox bit her leg. Thunderkit sprang at the fox distracting him. She got up and ran for the fox, but it kicked her and sent her flying into a tree

She lay there dazed listening to her and the fox fight. She could feel blackness coming over her. She tried as hard as possible to stay awake but it was no use. Her world went black.


	4. Chapter 3

Platypuskit woke to the sound of paws moving back and forth. She could tell she was inside somewhere but there was something wrong.

She sat up and looked around. That was it. She couldn't see! She began to sway her head franticly when she heard a soft voice of a she cat. "Calm down" the she-cat scolded "You'll make it worse!"

Platypuskit realized that the she-cat was actually Muddapple the medicine cat. "Muddapple, why can't I see?" Platypuskit meowed franticly.

"Your eye was scratched in your fight with the fox." Muddapple replied "I have it covered in herbs so it will heal."

Platypuskit lifted her paw to her face. She could feel large rush stalks and cobwebs holding herbs to her eyes. "Why are both of them covered?"she asked "You said only one of my eyes was hurt!"

"Because I don't feel like taking an hour to wrap bandages just so you can see from one eye!" Muddapple snapped "You shouldn't have been in the forest anyway!"

Platypuskit realized she was upsetting Muddapple so she laid down to sleep. She settled into the nest and flew into a dream.

Platypuskit stood in a large clearing. There was a gentle breeze blowing the grass around her paws. She looked across the to see Thunderkit looking across the clearing to her.

She started to run towards him when a giant fox jumped out in front of her and snapped at her face. She jumped back in alarm. The fox then turned and dashed toward Thunderkit.

She got up and started toward them but the fox grabbed Thunderkit and dragged him away. She yowled and bolted toward the fox. Just as she was about to reach them they disappeared into the undergrowth.

She followed them until she reached a tall willow tree. She crawled into the long overhanging branches. As she appeared on the other sight of them she saw Thunderkit's body in a pool of blood.

She ran to him but as she neared, the pool turned into a clear pool of water. She gazed into it and saw that one of her eyes was missing. Suddenly the fox leaped out from the pool.

Just as it was about to go for the killing strike...she woke up. She jumped up, panting. Muddapple came running. "What happened?" She asked " There's moss everywhere!"

All Platypuskit managed to get out was "fox" before she collapsed onto the ground. Muddapple gave a sigh and pushed moss closer to Platypuskit's body. Platypuskit sat shivering in fright. She was so scared that Thunderkit hadn't survived the fox attack.

Muddapple walked toward the entrance as two more cats came in. Platypuskit strained her ears to listen. "How is she?" a tom asked "Will she be able to see again?" Platypuskit recognized the tom as her father.

Muddapple sighed. "Well...I'm not sure...It might only be in one eye" she told them grimly.

Platypuskit heard Shiningstar gasp and she thought she heard her mother sobbing. She got up and limped toward the three voices. Muddapple growled in annoyance. Ambercloud ran to her side and licked her ears furiously.

Muddapple pushed Ambercloud away and led Platypuskit back to her nest. Ambercloud just ran back to her. Shiningstar stepped forward and pulled her away. "Thanks" Muddapple meowed quietly.

"Mom? Dad?" Platypuskit asked in almost a whisper. "Yes?" her father replied. "I scared" she meowed even quieter than before.

"Is there anyway to save her sight?" Shiningstar pleaded. "No..."she answered sadly

Ambercloud broke down again. "..Unless...I wonder..." Muddapple whispered to herself.

"What?" Shiningstar asked eagerly "What is it?"

" There's a medicine cat legend, about Jayfeather, the greatest medicine ever. Supposedly he found a cure for almost everything. He was blind, so his main goal was to cure that. Now as hard as he worked he couldn't fully cure blindness,but he could keep cats from going blind if their eyes were seriously injured."

"Great!" Shiningstar yowled "She'll be able to see again!"

"Hold on..." Muddapple meowed " I might be able to repair her sight, but the ingredients for the mixture will be very hard to get."

"Whatever you need, we'll get" Ambercloud meowed jumping up.

"Well if you say so" Muddapple sighed " Well you'll need to get fish eggs, wild garlic, honey, comfrey, chervil, and..."

"Yes?" Shiningstar asked impatiently "...and?"

"Umm...well...I need...deathberries..." Muddapple meowed quietly.

"What?!" Ambercloud screamed "Are you crazy?"

Muddapple took a few steps back and took a deep breath. Finally she meowed "Do you want to save her sight or not?"

Ambercloud sighed in defeat. "Yes" she mumbled

"Well then I already have the comfrey and chervil, so we'll need to go get the rest. Oh, and we'll probably need some chamomile"

"Whats that for?" both parents asked.

Muddapple was already at entrance of the den. She hesitated , then meowed "It keeps the heart strong"and with that she padded out of the camp and into the forest.


	5. Chapter 4

**Ok I'm not going to explain what all the herbs are going to do, because I'm not so sure myself..heh heh heh....**

Muddapple walked through the forest till she reached the river. She sat by the edge until a fish swam by. She quickly scooped it up onto the bank and killed it.

She had learned how to fish from her mentor, who was a Riverclan cat. She sliced open the belly and then a large pink sac inside it. Algae and water spilled out.

"Whoops...that was the stomach!" She whispered to herself. She sliced open something else and small orange orbs came out. _Yes! A female on the first try!_ She thought to herself.

Muddapple picked a large nearby leaf and scooped the eggs onto it. She wrapped up the leaf and carried it slowly back to camp. She put the eggs by her herb storage.

As she padded out the the den Twigfire and Tinynose entered the camp with a load of wild garlic. She nodded to them and headed into the forest.

She looked around for the bright red color of deathberries. As she passed a small clearing she saw Shiningstar with some honey in a large leaf. He looked like he had been stung a few times. She continued looking until she saw a small deathberry bush.

She padded up to it and cautiously picked a few berries making sure that they were wrapped well in a small leaf. She dashed back to camp where nearly half the camp was waiting inside her den.

She hissed to herself. "Ok, everyone out!" She shouted setting down the deathberries. The cats left and Muddapple padded to her herb supplies. She cut the wild garlic with her claws and mushed it into a paste with a small stone.

Setting it on a large leaf she chewed up the comfrey and chervil into a pulp and spat it onto the leaf as well. On a separate leaf she mixed the honey with the fish eggs, before carefully crushing the deathberries and adding them to mix.

She carried the two leaves of poultices to where Platypuskit was waiting. Then she got the chamomile. "Platypuskit?" She whispered soothingly "your going to have to be still and do everything I tell you, ok?"

Platypuskit nodded lifted her head up. Muddapple gave her the chamomile. "Chew this slowly."She meowed quietly. Platypuskit did as she was told, wrinkling her nose at the bitter taste.

Muddapple took a deep breath and fed Platypuskit the deathberry mix. Platypuskit began to shiver and passed out on the floor of the den, still shivering a little

. Muddapple worked quickly and opened Platypuskit's eye carefully with her claws. She made a _very_ small slice on her eye and then grabbed a small bit of the other mixture and place it on Platypuskit's eye.

She then released her eyelid and let it sit for a few seconds before repeating the process. Muddapple did this several more times before stopping. She grabbed a small bit of yarrow and fed it to Platypuskit.

Platypuskit vomited up the deathberry mixture and began to lie still. Her chest went up and down rhythmically and Muddapple sighed in relief. She then took all of the mixtures out to Shiningstar.

"Dispose of these by the marshes. Make sure no cat will accidentally eat them!" She meowed before turning back to her den. Platypuskit was beginning to stir. Muddapple dashed up to her.

Platypuskit blinked a little and Muddapple prayed to Starclan that it worked. "Well?" She asked quietly "Did it work? Can you see?"

**I know, Really short...But at least I'm updating again!**


	6. Chapter 5

Platypuskit sat blinking. She stared at Muddapple, before finally meowing. "I never noticed how pretty your fur is"

Muddapple let out a sigh of joy and relief. Platypuskit smiled too, but then a sharp pain flew down her leg and she let out a wail.

"Muddapple! What's wrong with my leg?!" she cried.

Muddapple hissed a little. "The fox broke it in your fight" she meowed "I'm surprised it took you so long to notice"

Muddapple dashed and got out some poppy seeds, giving them to Platypuskit. Platypuskit ate them gratefully, and calmed down. "That feels better" she purred.

She turned around, and looked at her leg. It was wrapped in rush, like her eyes had been.

"Hey Muddapple" she ventured "Where's Thunderkit?"

Muddapple sighed. "Is he.....dead?" Platypuskit croaked out.

"No!" Muddapple meowed quickly "He's fine, got off better than you did"

Platypuskit sighed in relief. "Can I see him?" she asked.

Muddapple nodded slowly. "I'll go get him, you stay here."

Platypuskit nodded, starting to feel drowsy from the poppy seeds. She put her head down, and before she knew it, she was asleep.

~oOo~

Platypuskit awoke with the feeling of another pelt next to her. She looked up, to see the bright ginger pelt of her best friend. He looked up too, and they stared at each other for a few seconds, before Platypuskit started to cry.

"What's wrong?" Thunderkit asked

"I'm fine. Just....so happy to see you" she meowed, wiping her eyes softly with her tail.

Thunderkit purred. Muddapple appeared behind him. "Nice to see your awake again" she meowed.

Platypuskit looked down, embarrassed. "How long was I asleep?" she asked.

"An hour or so" Muddapple told her "Your parents would like to see you"

Platypuskit nodded. Just then, her parents walked into the den. Thunderkit kept his place by Platypuskit's side.

"Platypuskit, we were so worried about you!" Ambercloud meowed. Shiningstar turned to Muddapple.

"So it worked? She can see?" he meowed.

Muddapple nodded, and padded to the back of the den, leaving the other cats to talk.

"What were you thinking? Going out into the forest!" Shiningstar scolded.

"Calm down" Ambercloud soothed "I think they've been through enough already."

Shiningstar rolled his eyes. "Fine, but don't do it again!" he meowed

Thunderkit and Platypuskit nodded, their eyes wide. Ambercloud gave her daughter a swift lick, before padding out of the den, followed by Shiningstar.

Platypuskit turned to face Thunderkit. "What happened?" she asked quietly.

Thunderkit's eyes flashed with fear for a brief second, before he meowed "After the fox flung you into the tree, it went after me, but before it could attack, Bloodpaw stopped it! It was amazing! Fur was flying everywhere! I snuck around the clearing to get you, but you were unconscious."

Platypuskit's eyes grew wide. "Wow….what happened next?" she meowed

"Well, you were losing a lot of blood, and I was really scared. I thought Bloodpaw was going to lose, but then a patrol jumped out and drove it away. They even managed to save the fish!" he meowed, a sparkle in his eye.

"Is Bloodpaw ok?" Platypuskit meowed, worried.

Thunderkit nodded. "She's fine. She only had a few scratches." He meowed.

Platypuskit sighed in relief. "Who ate the fish?" she asked curiously.

Thunderkit groaned "Nettlepaw"

"Oh. What did he say?"

"He said, it tasted horrible, and anybody could catch a stupid old fish" Thunderkit sighed.

"It was not easy!" Platypuskit complained.

"There is good news though" Thunderkit added

"What?" Platypuskit asked.

"Apparently on the last patrol he was on, he tried to catch one, and he fell right in the river!" He meowed loudly, laughing.

Platypuskit burst out laughing, but had to stop, because it hurt her rib cage. "Oh…oh…oh…OW!" she meowed, still laughing.

The two finally stopped laughing. "I'm so glad your ok" Platypuskit meowed.

"I'm glad your ok" he meowed back.

Platypuskit looked into Thunderkit's amber eyes, and smiled. Without thinking, she leaned forward, and licked Thunderkit's nose. Thunderkit blinked, and his eyes softened.

He pushed his muzzle into her long fur, and purred. Just then, Muddapple padded in, more herbs in her jaws. Thunderkit pulled away quickly, ho with embarrassment.

Platypuskit looked down at her paws, and at the herbs quickly.

"Good night Thunderkit" she meowed drowsily, falling asleep.

"Good night Platypuskit" he whispered.


	7. Chapter 6

Platypuskit, sat outside, sunning herself. It was a moon after her and Thunderkit had snuck out, and she wasn't allowed to do anything, unless someone was watching. Today her guard was Bloodpaw.

"Thank you" Platypuskit meowed softly.

"Hm?" Bloodpaw meowed.

"For saving Thunderkit" Platypuskit meowed .

"Oh…your welcome" Bloodpaw meowed, looking down at her paws.

Platypuskit jumped down off the rock she was sitting on, careful to land softly on her broken leg.

"Let's get something to eat." She meowed, heading for the fresh-kill pile.

Bloodpaw followed, but was looking to the other apprentices longingly. Platypuskit sighed and picked up two voles. One for her, one for Bloodpaw.

"Come on" she meowed through the voles.

Platypuskit headed over to where the other apprentices were eating, and sat a few fox-lengths away. She set down the voles, and pushed one to Bloodpaw.

"There, now you can eat with them, and still keep an eye on me!" Platypuskit meowed.

Bloodpaw smiled. "Thanks Platypuskit, you're the best." She meowed, picking up the vole, and sitting down by Nettlepaw.

_How can she sit next to that prickly sour-puss? _Platypuskit thought. But to her surprise, Nettlepaw was laughing. Platypuskit listened more intently, confused.

Bloodpaw and Nettlepaw sat close together, much closer than all the other apprentices. Nettlepaw spoke softly to Bloodpaw, but harsher to the rest of them. _Do they…like each other?_

~oOoOoOoOoOoO~

Platypuskit woke up with her mother's belly fur in her face. She sat up and yawned loudly, waking her brother Sunkit up.

"Morning Sunkit" She meowed

"Morning" he yawned "Who's your guard today?"

"I don't know" she meowed, shrugging "I have to ask dad"

Sunkit yawned, and fell back to sleep. Platypuskit rolled her eyes and trotted out to her father's den.

"Can I come in?" she asked.

"Why do you even ask?" came an amused purr

Platypuskit stepped inside and smiled. "Hey. Who's my guard today?" she asked.

"Clawstrike" he meowed.

Platypuskit let out a tiny wail "Dad! I don't even think he likes me!" she whined "Can't Tinynose do it? I haven't seen him for a few days"

Shiningstar shook his head "Tinynose is on patrol for most of the day" he meowed.

Platypuskit moaned and padded out of the den to find Clawstrike. She found him, padding out of the warriors den.

"Hi Clawstrike" she meowed, dipping her head.

Clawstrike hissed softly and glared at her. " Come on" he growled, heading for the fresh kill pile. He picked up a mouse for himself and a scrawny vole for Platypuskit. He set It down, then sat a few feet away, eating his mouse.

"Thanks" Platypuskit meowed sarcastically.

Clawstrike growled and mumbled something about "her being lucky she was the leader's daughter"

Platypuskit ate her vole quietly, not wanting to make Clawstrike any more upset with her than he already was. _This is so stupid! He only mad at me because of the way I look!_

Clawstrike glared at her, as if he heard what she was thinking. She turned away, looking down at her paws.

"Hi Platypuskit!" a voice called.

Platypuskit looked up, to see Thunderkit and Squirrelkit running towards her. She stood up, and shook her fur.

"Hi!" she meowed excitedly

Squirrelkit was about to barrel into Platypuskit's side when Clawstrike stuck his paw out, blocking her way.

"Daddy!" she whined.

"No, Squirrelkit! Go play with Dazzlekit or something!" he meowed sternly.

Squirrelkit padded away, mumbling. Thunderkit stayed where he was. "You too" Clawstrike growled to him.

Thunderkit glared at his father mutinously, but padded away, after his sister. Clawstrike let out a snort, and curled up by a rock.

"Um, Clawstrike. What can I do know?" Platypuskit asked.

Clawstrike growled "I don't care! Go leap off the high rock or something" he muttered darkly.

Platypuskit sighed softly and headed into the medicine cats den, looking for herbs. Muddapple was sitting inside, sorting leaves.

"Good morning Muddapple" Platypuskit sighed.

"How are you feeling? You sound sad." Muddapple replied.

"I feel fine, It just…Clawstrike is…Well…I don't think he likes me" She meowed

Muddapple dropped some herbs at Platypuskit's feet and she ate them quickly. "Why do you think that?" Muddapple asked.

"He's always being mean to me" Platypuskit told her.

Muddapple hissed softly. " I think he believes that you are weak, and are bad for the clan's image" she meowed

Platypuskit lowered her head, and sniffed. "Oh."

"Platypuskit, you are _not _weak! A weak cat wouldn't have been able to survive a fox attack like the one you did. You are not weak" she meowed, he voice spiked with emotion.

Platypuskit sniffed. "Thanks, Muddapple" she meowed, heading out of the den.


	8. Chapter 7

**Time for the apprenticing ceremonies!! I just skipped ahead, because I'm not gonna put up pointless chapters about her running around with people watching her. Boooring.**

Platypuskit was limping to the Highrock. Shiningstar had called a Clan meeting!

"Come on Lionroar! Hurry!" she called.

Lionroar padded after her, before the pair sat down, near the front of the crowd. Platypuskit couldn't stop wiggling. Even though she couldn't be apprenticed yet because of her leg injury, her siblings were, and that was exciting!

"Cats of Thunderclan! There are seven kits who are ready to be apprenticed today!" Shiningstar called out.

Platypuskit looked over to where her siblings were waiting. Dazzlekit was grooming herself, Goldenkit was trying to act cool, but Platypuskit could tell he was nervous, and Sunkit was bouncing up and down in excitement.

Over to the side of them, Thunderkit and his siblings sat, waiting as well. Thunderkit gave Platypuskit a brief look, his eyes flashing with excitement, and sadness that she couldn't be there with him.

"Lets start with Sunkit." Shiningstar meowed proudly.

Sunkit leapt up onto the Highrock, his whiskers twitching in anticipation.

"Sunkit, from this day foreword, until you have earned your warrior name, you shall be known as Sunpaw! Berrytail, you are ready for an apprentice. You will begin Sunpaw's training. Swallowflight was your mentor, and I hope that her skill and wisdom will pass through you to this new apprentice."

Sunpaw and Berrytail touched noses, before stepping back into the crowd. Shiningstar repeated the process for Dazzlekit and Goldenkit, with their mentors as Fuzzytail and Cinderfur.

"Ok, now Lets have Thunderkit." Shiningstar meowed.

Thunderkit looked to Platypuskit again, before turning and stepping up to Shiningstar.

"Thunderkit, from this day foreword, until you earn your warrior name, you shall be known as Thunderpaw! I will be your mentor."

Thunderpaw's eyes grew wide with excitement. He touched noses with Shiningstar and stepped down.

Shiningstar did Grasskit, Squirrelkit, and Winterkit next with their mentors as Snowstorm, Tinynose, and Lionroar.

"Sunpaw! Dazzlepaw! Goldenpaw! Thunderpaw! Grasspaw! Squirrelpaw! Winterpaw!" The clan chanted.

The meeting broke up and the new apprentices went to find their new nest. Platypuskit sat alone in the middle of the clearing. Well, not alone, since Lionroar was at her side, watching her.

Platypuskit sighed. Thunderpaw padded up to her, smelling of new moss. "Hey." he meowed "How are you feeling?"

Platypuskit shrugged. Just then, Winterpaw and Goldenpaw walked by. "Hey Platypus_kit_" Winterpaw sneered.

Platypuskit hissed at them, and bared her teeth. She wasn't in the mood for their shenanigans.

"Ignore them" Thunderpaw soothed.

Platypuskit gave Thunderkit a nod, silently thanking him. Shiningstar padded up to the pair meowing, "Come on Thunderpaw, lets take a tour of the territory"

"Ok!" Thunderpaw meowed "Bye Platypuskit"

Platypuskit waved her tail in farewell, and padded into the nursery, to take a nap.

~oOoOoOoOoO~

Platypuskit padded into the medicine cats den. "Today's the day!" she yowled happily.

Muddapple appeared from the back of the den, followed by Winterpaw. "Try not to get stuck in anymore brambles!" she called after him as he left the den.

"Hey Muddapple!" Platypuskit meowed eagerly.

"Hello Platypuskit! Are you ready?" Muddapple asked.

"Yes! I cant wait to get this stupid cast off my leg!" she replied eagerly.

"Go sit over there" Muddapple meowed, pointing with her tail to a small nest of moss.

Platypuskit sat down, waiting. Muddapple came over a few minutes later, claws unsheathed.

"Here we go" she meowed, using he claws and teeth to cut thought the rush that was binding Platypuskit's leg. Platypuskit felt immediate relief as the remains of the rush was peeled off, freeing her long leg.

The fur was plasters down from being in the cast so long, so Platypuskit leaned down to groom it. Soon is was glossy again, and Platypuskit tried to stand up, but pain shot through he leg and she sat back down again.

"Muddapple! You said I was better!" she whined.

Muddapple sighed. "You are, but you haven't used those muscles in a while, so they've gotten weak." she meowed.

"How can I make it better if it hurts to use it?" Platypuskit asked.

Muddapple had a gleam in her eye "Swimming!"

Platypus looked at her confused "I'm not a Riverclan cat!" she meowed.

Muddapple rolled her eyes "It's another of Jayfeather's remedies. It will strengthen the muscle, without you having to put weight on it."

Platypuskit nodded, but then felt a tinge of doubt. "There's no way I'll be able to swim in the river!" she meowed.

Muddapple nodded. "I know. Were going to go to a stream"

"Oh."

~oOoOoOoOoO~

Platypuskit limped into the stream, leaning on Muddapple for support. Thankfully, her muscles weren't too underused.

Platypuskit limped farther into the stream, until she could no longer feel the bottom.

"Now, just kick with your paws" Muddapple told her.

Platypuskit did as she was told, and after a few failed attempts she was swimming back and forth, up and down the stream.

"I'm doing it! I'm doing it!" she shouted excitedly

Muddapple nodded, laughing in joy.

~oOoOoOoOoOo~

Platypuskit woke up in the nursery, and yawned. Her mother lay sleeping before her, and Otterstream was laying farther back in the den. Heathercloud had left for the warriors den the day before.

Platypuskit ha been swimming everyday for almost a quarter moon now **(That's a week)**

Her muscle's were almost completely healed now, and she had only a slight limp left. Platypuskit stretched, and was about to leave the nursery, when she heard Beaverkit wake up.

She padded up to him quietly, not wanting to wake his sibling.

"Good morning Beaverkit" she whispered.

"Morning Platypuskit" he meowed quietly

"How are you?" she asked

"I don't know, I just woke up" he teased.

Platypuskit rolled her eyes and ruffled his fur playfully "I'll see you later" she meowed, padding out of the den.

Platypuskit padded out into the camp, looking for her father. Surely she was ready to be apprenticed by now!

She found him, talking to Beartooth and Stonefang. "Hi daddy" she meowed.

"Hello Platypuskit, can I help you with something?" he asked.

"I was wondering if I could be apprenticed soon." she meowed, looking down at her paws.

Shiningstar nodded. "That would be perfect" he meowed "I'll do it at sundown"

Platypuskit wiggled with excitement and ran off to tell her mother. On the way she bumped into Thunderpaw.

"Sorry!" she meowed "I'm in a hurry"

"What for?" he asked curiously

"I'm going to be an apprentice!"

~oOoOoOoOoOo~

Platypuskit sat at the bottom of the Highrock, her fur groomed into a glossy sheen. Thornpaw and Oakpaw sat next to her, So she figured they must be becoming warriors as well.

"I, Shiningstar, Leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Thornpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect the Clan even at the cost of your life?" Shiningstar mewed

Thornpaw answered quickly, without doubt "I do"

"And Oakpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect the clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Oakpaw nodded "I do"

Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name, Thornpaw, from this moment on you will be know as, Thornfur. StarClan honors your bravery, and strength. Oakpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Oakwind. StarClan honors your quick thinking, and your loyalty. We welcome you both as full warriors of Thunderclan."

Oakwind and Thornfur licked Shiningstar's shoulder, and stepped down.

"Now, We have an apprentice ceremony to perform." Shiningstar meowed.

Platypuskit stepped up, shaking in excitement. "Platypuskit, from this day foreword, until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Platypuspaw."

Platypuspaw let out a squeak of excitement. _I wonder who my mentor will be! I'm so excited!_

"Clawstrike, you are ready for an apprentice"

Platypuskit didn't hear the rest of what he said. _Clawstrike? No!_

Platypuskit snapped back into reality as Clawstrike touched noses with her, his eyes glinting with some hidden emotion.

_No._


	9. Chapter 8

Platypuspaw sat, staring at Oakwind and Thornfur doing their vigil. Thunderpaw sat next to her. Platypuspaw hadn't said a word since the ceremony, and Clawstrike was nowhere to be found.

"So…" Thunderpaw finally meowed "My dad as your mentor, huh?"

Platypuspaw turned her gaze to him, her eyes unblinking. She stared at him a few more seconds, before getting up, and heading for the apprentices den.

She padded around he den, looking for an empty nest. Thunderpaw pointed to one, that was next to his.

"That spot's open" he meowed hopefully.

"Thanks" Platypuspaw sighed, laying down.

"What's wrong?" Thunderpaw asked.

"Hm?"

"You. What's wrong. Your barely speaking" Thunderpaw pointed out.

"Oh."

"So are you going to tell me what's wrong?" he asked again.

"I don't think you'd understand" Platypuspaw meowed, turning away.

"Try me" Thunderpaw meowed impatiently.

"Well…I don't think your dad likes me…" she started.

"We already knew that" Thunderpaw replied

"It's more than that. He despises me. He glares at me if I'm some badger who just killed your mom." She whispered

Thunderpaw winced. "Maybe having you as an apprentice will change things" he ventured.

"Yeah, or make it worse" Platypuspaw mumbled

~oOoOoOoOoOo~

Platypuspaw woke to a paw prodding her side. She looked up to see a pair of frightened eyes. It was Bloodpaw.

"Wake up! Quick! Clawstrike is looking for you!"

Platypuspaw's eyes flew open and she rushed outside, to where Clawstrike was waiting. She tripped over he long legs and fell down in front of his paws.

"Morning Clawstrike" she meowed.

Clawstrike growled softly "Get up" he meowed.

Platypuspaw scrambled to her feet. He long legs made her almost as tall as Clawstrike.

"What are we doing today?" She asked eagerly

"Hunting" he meowed, trotting out of the camp.

Platypuskit galloped after him, before stopping by a large clearing. Clawstrike was stalking a mouse, and Platypuspaw watched intently. He swiped at the mouse and killed it swiftly.

Platypuspaw licked her jaws. Clawstrike buried the mouse and turned to Platypuspaw.

"What can you scent?" he asked impatiently.

Platypuspaw opened her jaws, scenting the air. "Mouse…Squirrel…Vole?" She meowed.

Clawstrike nodded, pointing at a small clearing with his tail. "There's the mouse. Go get it." he growled

"B…but…you never showed me how!" She meowed.

Clawstrike ignored her and sat down, sighing impatiently. Platypuspaw hissed softly to herself, but stalked into the clearing. She tried to mimic Clawstrike's movements, but she put her paws down too hard, and the mouse heard her.

The mouse dashed away, but Platypuspaw was still able to snag it with her long leg. She carried the mouse back to Clawstrike.

"How was that?" she asked, setting the mouse down.

"Horrible" he growled.

Platypuspaw sighed and buried the mouse. This was going to be a long day.

~oOoOoOoOoOoOo~

Platypuspaw sighed. She dropped onto her nest with a large thud.

"Hard day?" Sunpaw asked

"You could say that" she mumbled to him.

"I was sleeping on my paws my first day" Squirrelpaw added, yawning.

Nettlepaw lifted up his head. "Some of us are trying to sleep!" he hissed.

"Sorry" the three young apprentices meowed.

Sunpaw and Squirrelpaw quickly fell asleep, but Platypuspaw laid awake, thinking. _How can I ever become a warrior if Clawstrike won't teach me anything?_

~oOoOoOoOoOoOo~

Platypuspaw woke up, her body aching. She had been battle training the last few days, and Clawstrike hadn't been going easy on her. She painfully stretched and padded out of the den.

Clawstrike was waiting for her outside, talking quietly with Heathercloud. When Platypuspaw walked up, he smiled at her.

"Ready for some training?" he asked cheerfully.

Platypuspaw looked around. Was he talking to her? Where was the grouchy Clawstrike that was her mentor?

"Sure" she meowed doubtfully.

Clawstrike led her out of the camp, and once they were out of earshot of any cat, he turned to her and growled.

"Ok, lets go train" he growled, leading the way to the training hollow.

_Oh, so he was just being nice while his mate was around._

When they reached the hollow, Clawstrike turned and attacked Platypuspaw, hitting her in the side. The wind was knocked out of her and she lay on her side, panting.

Clawstrike sat on the other side of the clearing, smirking. Platypuspaw staggered to her paws, breathing hard. Clawstrike pounced forward, His claws unsheathed

_What is he doing? He can't use his claws!_

Clawstrike swiped forward, his claws meeting Platypuspaw's muzzle. Drops of blood spilled into the clearing, and Platypuspaw let out a wail.

Clawstrike placed his paws over her mouth. "Be quiet!" he hissed "Go get some moss and clean this up"

Platypuspaw ran and did as she was told, cleaning up the blood, then disposing the moss.

"Don't think you'll get away with this" she threatened after she was done.

Clawstrike hissed. "That's where your wrong. If you disobey me, or tell anyone, I will snap your leg" he spat, pushing on Platypuspaw newly healed leg.

Platypuspaw felt like her leg was on fire. "Clawstrike! Stop it! That hurts! I do whatever you say! Just…STOP!" she screeched.

"Good" he meowed, walking away "Go catch me a mouse"

Platypuspaw limped into the forest, a burning hatred beginning to grow.

**This is becoming a lot darker than I planned…but I kinda like it…What do you think? Please review!**


	10. Chapter 9

Platypuspaw padded into the apprentice den, the strong scent of marigold plastered onto her muzzle stinging her eyes.

After she and Clawstrike had returned to camp, She had to tell Muddapple a lie about her scars. It wasn't a very god one. All she could think of was that she got caught in some brambles, and Muddapple was too smart to believe that.

Thankfully, Muddapple didn't ask questions. Platypuspaw sighed, and closed her eyes. On the other side of the den, Petalpaw was stirring. Platypuspaw looked up at her.

"Oh my gosh!" Petalpaw gasped, noticing the scars on Platypuspaw's muzzle, "Are you ok?"

Platypuspaw nodded "Fine. Just fell into some brambles"

Petalpaw looked at her doubtfully, but shrugged and padded out of the den. Platypuspaw sighed in relief. Maybe this lying thing wouldn't be too hard after all.

She was about to drift to sleep, when she heard Clawstrike calling her. "Great" she muttered under her breath.

She padded out of the den, and to where Clawstrike was waiting. "Yes Clawstrike?" She asked.

"Why are you sleeping? There's things to do!Go check the elders for ticks." he ordered.

Platypuspaw glared at him, but headed for the medicine cats den. She walked inside, meowing "Hey Muddapple, I need some mouse bile."

Muddapple appeared out from the back of the den, some foul smelling moss in her jaws. "Here" she meowed, dropping it "Do you know how to use it?"

Platypuspaw shook her head.

"Well, just rub some onto a tick, and it'll pop right off. Be gentle. And when your done, make sure to wash your paws. Do it in a stream, and don't lick them." Muddapple explained.

Platypuspaw nodded, and picking up the bile soaked moss, headed for the elders den. Shortwhisker and Swallowflight sat outside, warming their pelts in the warm green-leaf sun.

"Hey, I've come to check you for ticks" Platypuspaw meowed, setting down the moss.

"Thank you" Swallowflight meowed peacefully.

Platypuspaw padded forward, and started to look through her fur. She found a tick, and quickly soaked in in the bile, before pulling it off.

"Would you like to hear a story?" Shortwhisker asked.

Platypuspaw nodded eagerly, popping off another tick.

"How about the story of Leafpool and Crowfeather?" he asked.

"Thats a good one" Swallowflight agreed.

"Well..." Shortwhisker started " A long, long time ago, Leafpool, medicine cat of Thunderclan, and Crowfeather, a warrior of Windclan, fell in love." Shortwhisker began.

Platypuspaw started to work slower, listening closely to the story. "Now, of course, It's forbidden to fall in love with a cat from another clan, especially when your a medicine cat! But, they did it anyway. Eventually, it became harder and harder for them to see each other. So they ran away."

Platypuspaw's eyes grew wide. "They ran away? From the clans? They just, left their friends and family?" she asked in awe.

Shortwhisker nodded. "Yep. Went off in the middle of the night or something. Their love was that strong. But, a humongous pack of badgers attacked Thunderclan, and they came back. They realized they couldn't leave."

"Did they run away again after that?" Platypuspaw asked curiously

Shortwhisker shrugged and shook his head. "No one knows. But, legend says that they watch over any cats who fall into a forbidden love from Starclan"

Platypuspaw finished with Swallowflight and moved on to Shortwhisker "Wow!" she meowed "Thanks for the story!"

"Your welcome little one" Shortwhisker purred.

Platypuspaw finished with Shortwhisker quickly and went to wash her paws in a stream.

~oOoOoOoOo~

Platypuspaw was slammed into the ground by a large white paw.

"What was that?" Clawstrike hissed to her.

"Sorry Clawstrike" Platypuspaw croaked out.

Clawstrike hissed and began to pace. "Sorry? That's all you can say? Shiningstar might suspect something!" He spat.

Platypuspaw cowered on the ground. She hadn't meant to, but she accidentally hinted to her father that her mentor was hurting her. Thankfully, he just thought that meant Clawstrike was just going to hard on her in battle training.

"Clawstrike, It was an accident! I swear!" Platypuspaw squeaked.

Clawstrike glared at her "Get back to camp" he ordered.

Platypuspaw dashed back to camp, her side aching. She was covered in bruises from a moon of training with Clawstrike. As she reached the camp, she heard Shiningstar call a meeting.

Clawstrike padded in behind her, and stared at her. "This better not be what I think it's about" he hissed, padding away to find his mate.

Platypuspaw looked up, just as Shiningstar began to speak. "Cats of Thunderclan, the gathering is tonight. The cats that will be going are Twigfire, Clawstrike, Jetfur, Willowfern, Thornfur, Oakwind, Nettlepaw,Thunderpaw, Bloodpaw,and Platypuspaw."

"What?" Nettlepaw yowled "The other clans will think we're weak if we bring her!"

Platypuspaw looked down at her paws, sniffing. Shiningstar's fur bristled "You will not speak that way of any cat belonging to Thunderclan, especially my daughter!"

Nettlepaw shrunk back and hung his head. The clan broke up, to get ready for the gathering. Platypuspaw looked up to see Clawstrike give her a look, telling her she was one lucky apprentice. Platypuspaw turned away from him and looked to Nettlepaw.

Bloodpaw was meowing to him, "That was a little rude Nettlepaw. She's no weaker than you or me"

Platypuspaw turned away, glad Bloodpaw had defended her.

~oOoOoOoOo~

Platypuspaw waited at the entrance of the camp, wiggling in excitement. Thunderpaw sat next to her, his tail waving wildly.

"I'm so excited for my first gathering!" Platypuspaw meowed. Not even Clawstrike could dampen her mood now.

"I know" Thunderpaw meowed, nodding "This is my second one, but it's still so exciting! I'll have to introduce you to the other apprentices"

Platypuspaw blinked her agreement as Shiningstar announced they were leaving. The chosen cats filed out of the camp, and soon they were racing through the forest.

They didn't speak until they reached the gathering place. It was a huge willow tree, and it shined brightly at the light of the full moon. Platypuspaw thought she recognized it, as if she had been here before, but she knew she hadn't.

"Come on!" Thunderpaw called, running towards it.

"Where are all the cats?" Platypuspaw asked, following.

"In here!" Thunderpaw replied, pulling back the curtain of willow branches to reveal a huge clearing, full of cats.

"Wow" Platypuspaw breathed, padding forward.

"Over here!" Thunderpaw meowed, pulling her to a group of apprentices.

They all had different scents. One, a dark gray tom, smelled of water and fish. _He must be from Riverclan_. The next pair,a white she cat and a ginger tom, smelled of rabbits. The last cat, a dark brown tom, had the scent of pines.

Thunderpaw meowed a greeting to the apprentices and introduced Platypuspaw. "This is my friend Platypuspaw." he meowed.

"I'm Whitepaw" the white she-cat meowed "And this is Foxpaw. We're from Windclan" she added, pointing with her tail to the ginger tom.

Platypuspaw nodded in greeting to the Windclan apprentices, and turned to the dark gray tom

"I'm Stormpaw, from Riverclan" he meowed.

Lastly, the dark brown tom introduced himself "I'm, Lizzardpaw, from Shadowclan." he meowed.

Thunderpaw immediately went into a conversation with Whitepaw, Foxpaw, and Stormpaw, leaving Lizzardpaw and Platypuspaw by themselves.

"So how's your training going?" Lizzardpaw asked.

Platypuspaw didn't feel the need to hide from him so she told him, "Not well. My mentor won't teach me much."

"Why not?" Lizzardpaw asked curiously

Platypuspaw looked down at her paws. Lizzardpaw looked down "It's ok, you don't have to answer that" he meowed

Platypuspaw sighed gratefully. "I don't know how I'm ever going to be a warrior when Clawstrike won't teach me anything" she meowed

"Well...I could teach you" Lizzardpaw offered.

Platypuspaw tilted her head to the side "But we're in different clans!" she meowed

Before Lizzardpaw could reply the clan leaders started the meeting. The were sitting on the roots of the Great Willow.

The roots were curled up above the ground, as if they were made just for the leaders to stand on. Platypuspaw felt Thunderpaw's pelt brush up on her side as he sat down next to her opposite of Lizzardpaw.

"Cats of all clans! Lend us your ears!" a small gray tom called.

"That's Pebblestar, he's leader of Riverclan" Thunderpaw whispered to her.

"All is well in Riverclan, and we have a new warrior who sits vigil for us tonight. Splashstream!"

The clans chanted out Splashstream's name before quiting down, as Pebblestar stepped back. Next, a large black tom stepped up.

"Thats Darkstar" Thunderpaw meowed "He's the leader of Shadowclan"

Platypuspaw looked over to Lizzardpaw who was looking at his leader proudly. "Shadowclan is healthy and prey is running well."

Darkstar sat down, as a light brown tom stepped up. He kind of resembled a rabbit, and Platypuspaw tried not to laugh.

"Rabbitstar, from Windclan" Thunderpaw meowed quickly.

"Windclan is doing well. Mothflower and Runningwind were made warriors half a moon ago, and are here with us tonight" Rabbitstar meowed.

Platypuspaw looked over the sea of cats till she found the new warriors. Mothflower was looking up proudly, but Runningwind was looking around nervously as the clans chanted their names.

Rabbitstar dipped his head to Shiningstar who stepped up next. "Prey is running well in Thunderclan, and their has been no sign sickness. We also have two new warriors. Oakwind, and Thornfur."

The clans chanted their names, before becoming silent as Shiningstar flicked his tail.

"We also have a new apprentice" he meowed "Platypuspaw"

Platypuspaw felt all eyes turn to her. She felt the gaze of cats burning into her pelt. She heard a few gasps, and giggling. Looking around the crowd she could see a few smirks as well.

Platypuspaw held her head up proudly. She wasn't going to let these cats think she was weak too. Eventually, the cats turned their attention back to Shiningstar.

Shiningstar quickly ended his report and jumped down from the roots of the Great Willow. Thunderpaw got up and shook his fur. "Come on Platypuspaw" He meowed, heading towards the other Thunderclan cats.

"I'll be there in a second." Platypuspaw meowed.

Thunderpaw shrugged and walked off." Don't be too long" he meowed

Platypuspaw turned to Lizzardpaw. "Know one would have to know! Would could meet at night, by the border." He continued

Platypuspaw turned her head away. "I don't know..." she meowed.

"You don't want to be an apprentice the rest of your life do you?" Lizzardpaw asked

Platypuspaw looked up at him "No" she meowed.

"Meet my by the birch tree that marks the border tomorrow night" he meowed, padding away to find his clan.

Platypuspaw nodded, before turning back to her clan, who was beginning to leave. She caught up to them, and was soon racing though the forest next to Bloodpaw and Thunderpaw, her mind swimming with thoughts.

~oOoOoOoOo~

The sun was setting as Platypuspaw ate a large squirrel. Willowfern and Petalpaw padded into the camp, followed by Shiningstar and Thunderpaw.

Platypuspaw waved her tail to Thunderpaw, signaling for him to join her. He trotted up to her, smiling.

"Want some?" she asked, pushing the squirrel towards him.

"Yeah!" he meowed, taking a bite out of it "Thanks"

Thunderpaw sat down and took a few more bites, before getting. "I'm so tired right now" he half yawned, half laughed.

"Goodnight" Platypuspaw called after him as he made his way to the apprentices den. Platypuspaw finished the squirrel and padded into the apprentice's den to take a short nap.

When she padded in, Thunderpaw was already asleep. She curled up in her nest and closed her eyes, slowly drifting to sleep.

~oOoOoOoOoOoOo~

Platypuspaw opened her eyes. It was dark, and she sat for a bit so her eyes could focus. Slowly, she crept over the sleeping bodies of the other apprentices and out into the camp. Looking up, she realized it was around Moonhigh.

_Uh oh. I hope I'm not late!_ She thought. She slipped out in the hole behind the medicine cats den that she and Thunderpaw had used.

As soon as she was out of the camp, she raced through the forest, towards the Shadowclan border. She followed it, until she found a large birch tree.

Slowing her pace, she trotted up to it, before stopping to look around. She was able to make out Lizzardpaw's dark brown pelt, by a large clump of ferns.

Platypuspaw padded up to him , but soon realized he was sleeping. She shook him awake, her whiskers twitching with amusement. He jumped up, looking around.

"Oh, sorry" he meowed, noticing Platypuspaw .

"It's ok" Platypuspaw meowed.

"Actually, I wasn't sure you'd show up" he meowed, looking down.

Platypuspaw turned her head away "I was thinking the same thing about you" she confessed.

The two sat for a moment, before Lizzardpaw finally broke the silence. "So, you ready to learn?" he asked

Platypuspaw nodded "What first? Hunting or fighting?" she asked

"Fighting" Lizzardpaw growled playfully.

Platypuspaw nodded and got into what she believed to be a fighting stance. Lizzardpaw tilted his head to the side.

"Your right, your mentor doesn't teach you anything" he sighed.

He moved next to Platypuspaw, and got into a proper fighting stance. "Lower your haunches"he instructed.

Platypuspaw did as she was told, then looked back at Lizzardpaw.

"Good" he meowed "Now, pull your front paws closer to you, and spread them out a bit"

Platypuspaw moved her paws as instructed, and immediately felt more steady. She smiled.

"Ok, now spread you back paws out a bit" Lizzardpaw meowed.

Platypuspaw spread her back paws, and bent her front legs a bit.

"Good" Lizzardpaw purred. He trotted to the other side of the clearing, and got into a fighting stance.

"Ok, try to get past me" he meowed.

Platypuspaw dashed towards him, but a little to the left. Just as she was about to pass him, he jumped in her way and pushed her back. Platypuspaw crouched down and closed her eyes tight, waiting for a beating. But then she remembered. Clawstrike wasn't here!

She got up and shook her fur. Lizzardpaw was looking at her, his head tilted to the side. "What was that about?" he asked

"Nothing" Platypuspaw answered quickly.

"Ok...anyway, you made it too obvious about what you were going to do." he meowed

"Lets go again" Platypuspaw meowed.

Lizzardpaw nodded. Platypuspaw ran strait at him this time, leaning a little to the left. She saw him adjust to block her like last time, but she was ready. Just before she reached him she swerved right, and slipped past him.

"How was that?" she asked

"Wonderful" he meowed "Now lets try defense..."


	11. Chapter 10

Platypuspaw woke up, yawing. It had been about a quarter moon since she had stated training with Lizzardpaw, and she was very tired.

Standing up, she shook out her fur, yawning again.

"Maybe you should go back to sleep," Sunpaw meowed, his eyes still closed.

"Can't. Clawstrike wants me up early," she meowed back.

"Every day?" Dazzlepaw meowed, lifting up her head.

Platypuspaw nodded. "Don't worry about it, I'm fine." She meowed, padding out of the den.

When she was out of earshot she yawned again, and again. "Gosh! I might have to cut it down to every other night" she meowed.

"Cut what down?" a growl sounded behind her.

"Nothing Clawstrike" she meowed hastily, spinning around.

Clawstrike glared at her with narrowed eyes. His tail lashed back and forth a few times before he turned to the camp entrance.

"Come, lets test your hunting skills" he meowed with a snicker.

Platypuspaw padded out of the camp, her head down. Inside, she was trying not to snicker herself. She had been hiding her improvement in hunting quite well. Clawstrike was clueless.

When they were a ways away from camp Clawstrike curled up on a patch of moss. "Bring me some prey!" he ordered.

Platypuspaw dipped her head and trotted into the undergrowth. There was a warm scent on the air; mouse.

Platypuspaw stalked forward, locating the small brown creature that was nibbling on a seed by the roots of a sycamore.

Using the hunting crouch Lizzardpaw had taught her and what she had seen Clawstrike do, she snuck up to mouse, and caught it quickly.

Purring to herself, she brought the mouse back to Clawstrike. "That was fast," he commented.

Platypuspaw looked down. "May I hunt for myself?" she asked quietly

Clawstrike glared at her before nodding "Fine" he growled.

Platypuspaw trotted off into the forest, looking for prey. She scented a magpie sitting on a fallen log. She dropped into a crouch, wiggling her haunches. Then, pushing up with her back legs she made a mighty leap and snagged the bird.

Lading with a soft thud, she dropped the bird. She bit into it, spitting out the feathers. She ate quickly, before dashing back to Clawstrike when she was done.

Clawstrike was standing now, looking impatient. "Come on, lets do some battle training," he meowed, stalking off to the mossy training hallow.

Platypuspaw followed, keeping her head down. When they reached the clearing , Clawstrike lazily padded to the other side.

"Okay, try to get past me" he meowed.

Platypuspaw was conflicted. If she didn't make it past, Clawstrike was sure to punish her. If she did make it past, he might suspect something! Platypuspaw shook her head, and began to race toward Clawstrike.

Sliding underneath him, she put out her paw to trip him. She appeared behind him, and Clawstrike got up spinning around, his nostrils flaring.

"Where did you learn to do that?" he demanded.

Platypuspaw shrugged, keeping her eyes fixed on her paws. Hissing, Clawstrike pounced, his claws unsheathed. He raked his claws across her pelt, and Platypuspaw yowled in pain.

~oOoOoOoOoOoOo~

Platypuspaw looked around the camp, her eyes glowing in the dark of the night. She dashed across the camp, he belly fur close to the ground.

When she was far enough, she stood up strait and broke into a sprint. She finally stopped when she reached the Shadowclan border. Lizzardpaw wasn't there yet so she settled down by the roots of a tree, resting her head on her paws.

She heard a rustle, and a brown tom stepped out. "Platypuspaw!" he purred.

Platypuspaw smiled and meowed, "Hey Lizzardpaw, What are we learning tonight?"

Lizzardpaw shrugged "Advanced battle techniques" he meowed.

Platypuspaw lashed her tail, but let out a huge yawn.

"Tired?" Lizzardpaw joked.

"Maybe we should cut down to every other night..." Platypuspaw suggested.

Lizzardpaw nodded. "I've been so I tired it's getting hard to hunt properly. Ivystep is gonna explode one of these days."

Platypuspaw laughed and took her place across the clearing. Lizzardpaw crouched down too, and let out a playful growl.

~oOoOoOoOoOoOo~

Platypuspaw shook out her fur, yawning. She padded to the fresh-kill pile and picked up a plump mouse. She looked around, and could see Thunderpaw signaling for her to join him. She purred and settled down at his side.

"Morning Platypuspaw" He meowed

"Good morning" she replied happily.

Thunderpaw took a bite of the vole he was eating while Platypuspaw took a bite of her mouse. Thunderpaw purred, pushing the remains of his vole away. Platypuspaw still ate her mouse, he eyes closed.

Thunderpaw began to groom her slightly. She purred, and looked up. Thunderpaw smiled, and kept grooming her pelt. Platypuspaw leaned over and began to groom his ears.

When part of her pelt was nice and shiny, Thunderpaw leaned back, and Platypuspaw did so as well. They looked at each other shyly for a short while, until Thunderpaw leaned forward and gave Platypuspaw's nose a swift lick.

Platypuspaw blinked in surprise, but purred. Before she could do anything else, Clawstrike padded up.

His nostrils were flaring, and his eyes dark. Platypuspaw tried not to shiver.

"Training time" he meowed gruffly.

Platypuspaw meowed a quite goodbye to Thunderpaw and trailed after Clawstrike. Clawstrike padded farther into the forest than usual, and this worried Platypuspaw. _What is going to do that he has to go so far our here?_

Eventually he spun around, his face twisted into a snarl. "Stay away from my son!" he hissed

"What do you mean?" Platypuspaw squeaked

"I see the way you two look at each other. If my son is going to have a mate, she is going to be beautiful...unlike you." He growled

Platypuspaw felt anger well up inside her. She was about to hiss back a retort when Clawstrike continued.

"You will stay at least a tail length away from him, and do not interfere with his training, or social life. He will be mates with someone else, and you will do nothing to stop it."

Platypuspaw listened in silence. She could tell Clawstrike was getting angrier as he paced. Finally he stopped, and grinned at her.

"And the punishment..." he growled, stalking towards her.

Platypuspaw took a step back, shaking at the glint in Clawstrike's eyes. _What is he going to do!?_

Platypuspaw realized what was going to happen as he stalked forward. Her stomach did flips and she felt nauseous.

"C-Clawstrike...what are you doing? Y-you can't! I'm only an a-apprentice!" she stuttered, backing away.

"Which is exactly why were not going to tell anyone..." he hissed, getting closer.

Finally he pounced, spinning around and landing on Platypuspaw. He bit into her scruff, keeping her from moving.

Platypuspaw yowled in horror as Clawstrike raped her. _Raped _her.

~oOoOoOoOoOoOo~

Platypuspaw dashed into the camp, her tail between her legs. She plopped down into her nest, shuddering.

Thankfully, no one else was in there. Yet. Grasspaw padded in, his eyelids drooping, until she noticed Platypuspaw's violent shaking.

"Oh my gosh!" She gasped "We should take you to Muddapple"

Platypuspaw jumped up "No!" she meowed quickly "I'm fine"

"I don't think you are" Grasspaw soothed, pushing Platypuspaw back down into a laying position.

"Really, I'm ok" Platypuspaw protested.

"Fine" Grasspaw sighed, going back to her own nest.

Platypuspaw closed her eyes, trying to sleep. But sleep wouldn't come. Sighing, she got up, and padded out into the camp. She grabbed a mouse, hoping to sooth herself. As she sat down to eat, she noticed Clawstrike smirking at her from across the clearing.

She shivered and looked down, talking a bite of her mouse. It slid down her throat, threatening to come back up. Thankfully, it didn't. Platypuspaw finished it quickly, feeling a little better. Until she remembered she was bleeding from a wound on her side Clawstrike had given her during...the incident...

"Oops!" she muttered to herself.

Standing up, she trotted quickly out of the camp, looking for the small yellow flower that signaled a marigold plant. Swinging her head around, she located a clump by a patch of ferns. She bit off some and chewed it to a pulp, applying it to her new scratches.

"Huh, I'm getting pretty good at this" she whispered to herself.

"Pretty good at what?" a voice asked.

Platypuspaw's head snapped up, and she was face to face with Bloodpaw.

"Oh...um...hunting" Platypuspaw meowed. It wasn't a complete lie...

"I don't see any prey" Bloodpaw pointed out.

"I'm sitting on it" Platypuspaw meowed.

"Um...okay...why exactly?" Bloodpaw asked.

"To keep it warm." Platypuspaw replied. It sounded like a question.

"Just warn me so I don't eat it" Bloodpaw meowed, padding back the way she had came.

Platypuspaw exhaled in relief and rushed back to camp.

~oOoOoOoOoOoOo~

Platypuspaw padded towards the nursery, prey in her jaws. She slid inside, and trotted to Otterstream's side.

"I brought you some fresh kill" She meowed quietly.

"Thank you Platypuspaw." Otterstream meowed.

As Platypuspaw set the pray down, she was knocked over by four bundles of fur.

"Platypuspaw! Guess what?" Beaverkit asked

"Yeah, Guess!" His sister Minkkit pipped in.

"What?" Platypuspaw asked.

"Were getting out Apprentice names in a moon and a half!" All of them chanted at the same time.

"Thats wonderful!" Platypuspaw praised.

Beaverkit's tail lashed and he purred.

"I have to go, But I'll see you kits later, ok?" Platypuspaw meowed.

The kits let out a groan as Platypuspaw trotted out into the camp. She trotted past Dazzlepaw, who was talking to Thunderpaw. Sighing, she settled down next to her brother Sunpaw, who was talking to Grasspaw and Squirrelpaw.

Squirrelpaw and stared at Sunpaw like he was a god, and Platypuspaw sighed. She looked away, but her gaze fell on Bloodpaw and Nettlepaw, forcing her to turn away again. Did every cat have someone special? She used to...He gaze focused on Thunderpaw, and she sighed. She looked to Dazzlepaw and could see the same look she had seen on Squirrelpaw's face.

She felt a pang in her heart. Even as kits, her and Thunderpaw shared something...but now, her sister and Clawstrike were going to take that from her.

Platypuspaw stood up, and made her way into the apprentices den. Laying down, she let sleep overcome her.

**Yes, I realize I spelled Lizzardpaw with two Z's, But I forgot Lizard only has one, but I think It looks cooler now anyway. Plus, CATS CANT SPELL ANYWAY! **

**REVIEW! DO IT! DO IT! **


	12. Chapter 11

Platypuspaw awoke, blinking sleep out of her eyes. It was nighttime, and she was supposed to meet Lizzardpaw tonight. Should she tell him what Clawstrike did?

Platypuspaw shook her head and got to her paws. Stepping around the sleeping bodies, she made it out to the camp. She looked around, and could see Fuzzytail disappear into the warriors den. Keeping her belly low, she made her way to the space behind the medicine cats den.

Sighing in relief after she was safely away from the camp, she broke into a trot, taking the long way to the meeting place.

What was she going to say to Lizzardpaw? Should she pretend nothing happened? But she couldn't lie to Lizzardpaw; he already knew everything else…

Platypuspaw stopped, pricking her ears. The crack of a twig echoed around the forest, and she sunk low to the ground. Scenting the air, all she could pick up was squirrel…yet, there was something else.

"Hello?" she called softly.

The ferns behind her rustled, and she spun around, muscles tensed to run. But instead of a cat, a small raccoon stepped out.

Platypuspaw sighed, rolling her eyes. "Shoo, get!" she meowed softly to the small creature.

The raccoon scampered off, and Platypuspaw continued on her way, finally reaching the birch tree. Lizzardpaw was already there, pacing.

"What took you so long?" he demanded softly.

"Sorry, I was…thinking." Platypuspaw mumbled.

"About what?" Lizzardpaw asked, curious.

Platypuspaw sighed, and explained what had happened. Lizzardpaw listened in silence, his eyes getting wider and wider.

When Platypuspaw finished, he croaked out, "So...are you…you know…?"

Platypuspaw shrugged "I don't think so. Clawstrike was"—she struggled to find the right word—", courteous enough to make sure that doesn't happen"

"You say it like he plans to do it again" Lizzardpaw meowed, shuddering.

"He probably does…"Platypuspaw spat.

"Well, maybe we should skip training for tonight." Lizzardpaw suggested.

Platypuspaw nodded. Lizzardpaw turned to leave, but Platypuspaw stopped him. "Won't you sit with me for a bit?" she asked.

Lizzardpaw sighed, but his eyes glowed and he agreed. Platypuspaw smiled and lay down. Lizzardpaw settled down next to her, and looked up at the sky.

"The gathering is tomorrow…" he meowed.

Platypuspaw nodded. "Are you going?" she asked.

Lizzardpaw shrugged. "Darkstar is going to announce at sunrise" he meowed.

"Yeah, Shiningstar too…" Platypuspaw meowed.

A cool breeze blew, and Platypuspaw shivered. She pressed closer to Lizzardpaw, who shifted to help keep Platypuspaw warm.

"Leaf-fall is almost here…" Platypuspaw pointed out.

"Uh-huh." Lizzardpaw replied.

Platypuspaw sighed, closing her eyes, and pushing farther into Lizzardpaw's fur. He purred softly, and its quiet rumble lulled Platypuspaw to sleep.

~oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo~

Platypuspaw was shaken awake lightly. She opened her eyes to see the forest around her. Light was beginning to appear, and she shot up to her paws.

"Oh no!" she hissed.

Lizzardpaw was by her side, his eyes wild. "We need to get back to our camps now!" he meowed quickly.

Platypuspaw nodded and gave him a quick nuzzle goodbye. They both purred and Platypuspaw shot off towards her camp. She snuck in from behind the medicine cats den and slipped into her nest, curling up as if she had been there all night.

After a few minutes, she heard Clawstrike call her and she padded out. The sun was about halfway up, so Shiningstar would announce the cats going to the gathering soon.

"Come on, your going on the dawn patrol." Clawstrike growled.

Platypuspaw smiled. Her first patrol! "Who else is coming?" she asked.

"Twigfire and Beartooth." He replied, looking around.

Wow, Her first patrol, and it's with the deputy! And if Twigfire was coming, that means Bloodpaw would too!

Clawstrike began to trot away to the stone tunnel, so Platypuspaw followed after him.

"Good morning Clawstrike, Platypuspaw." Beartooth meowed.

Platypuspaw dipped her head in greeting, While Clawstrike meowed a quick hello.

"Where is that silly apprentice?" Twigfire meowed, looking around.

"I think she's still sleeping. I can go get her." Platypuspaw meowed.

Twigfire nodded, meowing a polite thank you. Platypuspaw trotted back to the apprentices den, and quietly slid around the cats till she was standing by Bloodpaw.

"Bloodpaw, wake up! Dawn patrol!" She whispered, shaking Bloodpaw's shoulders.

Bloodpaw lifter her head up, her jaws parted in a yawn. "Ok, I'm coming." She mumbled, heaving herself to her paws.

Platypuspaw followed her out, meeting up with the warriors again at the camp entrance.

"Nice to see that you're up Bloodpaw," Twigfire meowed.

Bloodpaw looked down at her paws, quietly meowing an apology.

Beartooth led the way out of camp, and towards the ShadowClan border. Platypuspaw held her breath. Were they going to pass by the birch tree?

The cats formed a loose group, Beartooth and Clawstrike at the lead. Twigfire was chatting with Bloodpaw, so Platypuspaw was left to her thoughts.

After a short flick of her tail, Twigfire moved up to the lead, and Bloodpaw fell into step with Platypuspaw.

"Nice morning, don't you think?" Bloodpaw meowed, looking around.

"Yeah…" Platypuspaw replied.

"Hey, I wanted to ask you why you were lying to me the other day." Bloodpaw ventured, lowering her voice.

"What do you mean?" Platypuspaw asked innocently.

"The whole sitting on the prey thing? You can possibly think anyone would believe that."Bloodpaw meowed.

Platypuspaw sighed. "Um…I'll tell you later." Platypuspaw mumbled, shooting a glance at the warriors ahead of them.

Bloodpaw nodded with understanding and trotted forward, leaving Platypuspaw behind.

"Platypuspaw, hurry up!" Clawstrike meowed.

Platypuspaw picked up her pace, keeping a bit behind the large white tom. Finally the patrol stopped, Beartooth and Twigfire scenting the air.

"What can you smell?" Clawstrike asked, turning to Platypuspaw.

Platypuspaw lifted her head, taking in the scents around her. She could find hints of prey here and there, the cats around her, and ShadowClan. It wasn't a bad scent, for she was used to it by now.

"Some prey, us, and…ShadowClan?" She meowed, pretending to not know what it was.

Clawstrike nodded. "Good. ShadowClan has a bitter scent, but not as bad as foxes."

Platypuspaw shivered, remembering the first time she had scented fox. It was bitter, but ShadowClan's wasn't. At least, it wasn't to her.

Twigfire and Bloodpaw had already moved ahead, and were renewing the scent markers along the border. Platypuspaw hadn't realized how close they were.

"To renew a scent marker, you just have to rub all over rocks and plants in the area. Your scent will rub off, and other clans will know that this is where our territory starts." Clawstrike instructed.

Platypuspaw nodded and rubbed her pelt on a nearby rock. Beartooth was farther up ahead, and Clawstrike was padding towards him. The patrol continued on the border for a bit, until Platypuspaw realized they were nearing the birch tree.

Thinking quickly, she blurted out "Can I go ahead?"

Without waiting for a reply, she raced forward. Stopping in front of the birch tree, she began to rub on things with traces of Lizzardpaw's scent.

The patrol caught up quickly, Clawstrike at the front. "What are you thinking? A ShadowClan patrol could have come and attacked you!" he hissed.

Platypuspaw looked down apologetically, but something in Clawstrike's face told her he wouldn't have minded if a patrol had attacked her.

Suddenly alert, Beartooth stepped forward, scenting the air. "Hmm…The ShadowClan scent is stronger here," he commented, "And Platypuspaw must have covered every leaf!"

Platypuspaw looked down at the ground. She tried to hide the panic on her face.

"Perhaps a border patrol just passed," Twigfire suggested.

Beartooth shrugged, and continued on the border. The patrol finished quickly and was soon heading back to camp.

As they entered the camp, Winterpaw and Goldenpaw padded up. "Shiningstar wanted us to tell you that you two were going to the gathering." Winterpaw meowed to his father and Platypuspaw.

Platypuspaw smiled smugly, because the look on the other apprentices face told her they weren't going.

The patrol broke up, Beartooth to the nursery, Bloodpaw to the fresh-kill pile, Clawstrike to the warriors den; And Twigfire went to report to Shiningstar. Sighing, Platypuspaw followed Bloodpaw, who was now sharing a vole with Petalpaw.

She picked up a small mouse for herself and settled down next to Dazzlepaw.

"Hey Platypuspaw, your just the cat I wanted to see!" His sister meowed cheerfully.

Platypuspaw tilted her head to the side, but flick her tail for Dazzlepaw to continue.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about…Thunderpaw." Dazzlepaw admitted sheepishly.

Platypuspaw pricked her ears. She sat silently for a moment before meowing, "Go on."

"Well…I kind of like him. Actually, I like him a lot. And since you two are like best friends and all…I was wonder if you could talk to him for me?" Dazzlepaw meowed.

Platypuspaw sighed, gritting her teeth. "Yeah, I suppose." She finally meowed.

"Oh, thank you so much!" Dazzlepaw purred, before quickly whispering "Look, there he is!"

She pointed across the clearing, to where Thunderpaw was chatting with Oakwind. "Go talk to him!" Dazzlepaw meowed, slipping away to the apprentices den.

Platypuspaw quickly finished the rest of her vole, and heaved herself to her paws. She trotted up to Thunderpaw, dipping her head in greeting to Oakwind.

"Hey Thunderpaw, I was wondering if you wanted to go hunting." She asked.

Thunderpaw nodded. "Oh, I better check with Shiningstar first. Did Clawstrike say it was ok?"

Platypuspaw nodded. _Clawstrike would probably let me if he knew what I was doing…._

Thunderpaw ran off, and returned a few minutes later. "Ok, let's go!" he meowed enthusiastically.

Platypuspaw led the way out of camp, and could see a flicker of white fur out of the corner of her eye. _Clawstrike must be making sure I don't break his stupid rules…_

Thunderpaw began to drift closer to Platypuspaw, and she pulled away. Disappointment rolled off of Thunderpaw, filling Platypuspaw with guilt.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Thunderpaw finally asked.

"What do you mean; we're hunting." Platypuspaw meowed

Thunderpaw gave her a doubtful look, and she turned away. "Well, I wanted to ask you…" Platypuspaw started.

Thunderpaw leaned in next to her, so that there pelts were almost touching. Platypuspaw was about to move away again, but the look on Thunderpaw's face changed her mind.

"I wanted to talk to you about Dazzlepaw." Platypuspaw finally meowed.

"What about Dazzlepaw?" Thunderpaw asked.

"Well…she wanted me to ask you if you liked her." Platypuspaw meowed.

"Of course I do. She's a good friend." He replied.

"No, not like that…I mean _like_her." Platypuspaw meowed, looking away.

"Oh."

Platypuspaw looked at Thunderpaw's face. He was staring straight forward, his eyes not really focused.

"Well?" Platypuspaw prompted.

"I don't know…She's pretty, but I kind of like someone else…" he meowed, looking at Platypuspaw, his eyes gleaming.

"Thunderpaw…I…" Platypuspaw started to meow.

She was cut off as Clawstrike padded through the bushes, followed by Winterpaw. _Is he in on this too?_Platypuspaw thought bitterly to herself.

"There you are Thunderpaw! Shiningstar was looking for you" Clawstrike meowed.

"Oh, we better get back to camp then" Thunderpaw mumbled.

Platypuspaw took a step away from Thunderpaw, Winterpaw's eyes watching her carefully.

"Actually, I was going to train with Platypuspaw for a bit. Why don't you and Winterpaw head back together?" Clawstrike suggested.

Thunderpaw shrugged, meowing a quick goodbye. He followed Winterpaw back to camp, their paw steps fading into the dense forest.

"You two were awfully close…" Clawstrike growled.

"I was talking to him about Dazzlepaw!" Platypuspaw replied.

"And I thank you for that. But, rules are rules…" he meowed, stalking forward.

~oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo~

Platypuspaw ran forward Bloodpaw at her side. Sunpaw was up farther ahead, next to Petalpaw and (P's mentor). Platypuspaw and Bloodpaw were in the very back, whispering in low voices.

"So, why did you lie to me?" Bloodpaw asked.

"Well, remember how the ShadowClan scent stronger in that clearing, and mine was all over it?" Platypuspaw began.

Bloodpaw nodded. Platypuspaw began to explain her secret meetings with Lizzardpaw, leaving out anything that had to do with Clawstrike.

"…When you found me, I was talking to myself about how good I was getting about sneaking out of camp." She finished.

Bloodpaw's eyes were wide. "You won't tell anyone right?" Platypuspaw begged.

Bloodpaw was silent, except for the drumming of her paws and her unsteady breathing. Finally, her eyes softened. "Of course I won't."

Platypuspaw sighed in relief and continued the way to the great willow in silence. Only RiverClan was missing, but Platypuspaw could smell their scent blowing towards the clearing. A few apprentices were already talking, Lizzardpaw included.

Platypuspaw shot him an excited glance as RiverClan entered the clearing. Pebblestar leaped onto the twisted roots, yowling for the gathering to start.

The cats returned to their clan areas, except for Lizzardpaw. He signaled to the bushes with his tail. Platypuspaw nodded, and quickly backed away into the undergrowth. Lizzardpaw was waiting, and Platypuspaw could hear the gathering behind her.

"So, did you get caught?" Lizzardpaw asked curiously, taking a step closer.

Platypuspaw shook her head. "Nope. Did you?" She meowed

Lizzardpaw shook his head as well, chuckling. "Perhaps we should be more careful next time, just in case"

Platypuspaw nodded, closing the gap between them. She leaned on his side, even though she was a mouse-length taller.

"So, how did your day go?" She asked casually.

"Pretty good. I caught a huge rabbit that strayed over the Thunderpath." He meowed, holding his head up proudly.

"Cool. I went on my first border patrol, and it was with the deputy!" She meowed.

"That's wonderful! Any trouble from Clawstrike?" Lizzardpaw meowed.

Platypuspaw looked away. "Y-yeah…" she mumbled.

Lizzardpaw immediately understood. "Oh…" he whispered.

"Don't worry about it, I'm ok." Platypuspaw assured him.

Lizzardpaw pressed into her side comfortingly for a few moments, before breaking away. "The gathering will be over soon." He murmured.

Platypuspaw nodded "I'll see you…the night after tomorrow?" She meowed.

Lizzardpaw nodded, padding back to where his clan was sitting. Sighing, Platypuspaw padded back to her clan, hoping no one had noticed her absence.

"…A fox was found on our territory, but we chased it out. It ran over the Thunderpath and into ShadowClan territory." Rabbitstar was meowing.

"Thank you for the warning," Darkstar meowed.

Platypuspaw felt a wave of fear crash over her. _A fox on ShadowClan territory!?_Platypuspaw's gaze flickered to Lizzardpaw.

Then with a jolt, she realized that she had no reason to fear for a cat that was in another clan…did she?

**OMG, this is EIGHT pages long. Normally mine are like, 4 pages....anyway,Please Review! Oh, and vote on my new poll! Thanks n'stuff, Especially Feathercloud13, for helping me with my ideas and being awesome. Lol.**


	13. Chapter 12

Platypuspaw raced back to the camp silently. Her mind was swimming with thoughts, causing her to trip often.

_I can be in love with Lizzardpaw! For one, were just apprentices, and then there's the whole matter of being in different clans!_

"Um, Platypuspaw, the camp is that way…" Sunpaw meowed, cutting into her thoughts.

Platypuspaw looked around, noticing that the other cats were heading another direction.

"Oh. Sorry." Platypuspaw meowed, running over to join the other cats.

Sunpaw smiled and followed after her. "Why are you so distracted?" He asked curiously.

"Oh…I was thinking about being a warrior." Platypuspaw lied.

Sunpaw sighed "I can't wait till we're warriors too…" he mumbled.

He became silent, and Platypuspaw knew he was lost in his thoughts. Platypuspaw stared forward, running in silence.

~oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo~

Platypuspaw panted as she was shoved to the ground. A paw pushed into her stomach, forcing her to curl up into a ball.

"Very good Winterpaw." Clawstrike growled.

Platypuspaw heaved herself onto her paws, breathing hard. Winterpaw was shorter than her, but more muscular. Platypuspaw was being force to do Winterpaw's bidding as well, So Clawstrike was teaching him the best ways to hurt her.

Platypuspaw could feel a scratch stinging under her eye, and her sides heaved. Winterpaw was sneering, clearly enjoying her pain.

"What about when she gets too close to Thunderpaw?" Winterpaw asked, a mischievous gleam in his eye.

_Sicko…_ Platypuspaw thought to herself, wrapping her tail around one of her legs.

Clawstrike's nostrils flared, but Platypuspaw could see an amused gleam in his eye. She growled softly, quiet enough the other two cats couldn't hear.

"Leave that to me…" Clawstrike meowed. Platypuspaw sighed in relief, until Clawstrike finished his sentence "…for now."

~oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo~

A few days after the gathering, Platypuspaw padded into the camp with two mice in her jaws. She put one down in the pile, taking the other for herself.

Bloodpaw was eating alone, so Platypuspaw went to join her. "Hi Platypuspaw, How are you?" Bloodpaw meowed.

"Good. Anything exciting going on?" Platypuspaw meowed, taking a bite of her mouse.

Bloodpaw nodded. "Nettlepaw's on his assessment right now, and I'm pretty sure he's going to become a warrior today!" She whispered excitedly.

"Hoo-rah." Platypuspaw meowed with fake enthusiasm.

Bloodpaw rolled her eyes. "He's not that bad you know." She meowed.

Platypuspaw let out a chuckle "How would you know? You two are so into each other you wouldn't notice if he killed someone" she joked.

Bloodpaw looked down at her paws, embarrassed. Before she could meow something back Nettlepaw rushed into camp, his eyes wide and excited.

"Bloodpaw, guess what?" he meowed, his words so rushed they were a jumble "I passed my assessment! I'm going to become a warrior!"

Bloodpaw purred. "That's great! Is it tonight?" she asked.

Nettlepaw nodded, and rushed off to tell someone else. Platypuspaw watched him for a bit, before returning her attention to her mouse. She took a few more bites, listening to the conversations being held around the camp.

Closest to her were Thunderpaw and Dazzlepaw. Platypuspaw looked up from her meal slightly, trying to see what they were doing.

Dazzlepaw was meowing on about all the prey she had caught that day. Thunderpaw was nodding absently, but his gaze was locked on Platypuspaw.

Platypuspaw looked down quickly, nearly chocking on the prey in her mouth. After a few moments she looked up again to see that Thunderpaw was looking elsewhere, probably at Dazzlepaw.

Petalpaw walked into the camp a few moments later, followed by her and Nettlepaw's mentor. _Oh yeah…Petalpaw and Nettlepaw are brother and sister…_

Platypuspaw quickly finished her meal, licking her jaws. She padded into the apprentices den, quickly falling asleep.

~oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo~

"…even at the cost of your lives?" Shiningstar meowed, looking down at Nettlepaw and Petalpaw.

Platypuspaw watched the ceremony, Squirrelpaw at her side.

"I do." Petalpaw meowed.

Shiningstar nodded, turning to Nettlepaw.

"I do." He meowed proudly.

"Then by then powers of StarClan I give you your warrior names. Petalpaw, from now on you will be known as Petalstorm. ThunderClan honors your cunning and speed, and welcomes you as a full warrior of ThunderClan. Nettlepaw, from now on you will be known as Nettleclaw. ThunderClan honors your strength and power, and welcomes you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Shiningstar meowed.

Shiningstar pressed his muzzle into the two new warrior's heads, and they licked his shoulder in return. The meeting broke up after that. Petalstorm went to get some prey before her vigil, and Nettleclaw was sitting with Bloodpaw.

Platypuspaw dashed over and grabbed a mouse from the fresh-kill pile. Slowly, she carried it to Nettlepaw, setting it at his feet.

"Hey…um, Nettleclaw…I brought you something so you won't get hungry during your Vigil…" she meowed quietly.

Nettleclaw smiled. "Thanks Platypuspaw." He meowed, taking the mouse.

Platypuspaw blinked, confused. She had expected him to turn it away. Bloodpaw would have probably made him eat it anyway but…

Nettleclaw noticed her confusion, and chuckled. "Bloodpaw and me were talking, and she help me realized that your no different from her or me. I'm sorry for all the things I've said to you."

Platypuspaw nodded, breaking into a smile. "Thanks Nettleclaw. It means a lot."

Nettleclaw gave Platypuspaw a brief nod and bit into the mouse. Bloodpaw began to groom his ears, so Platypuspaw turned away.

Looking around the camp, She spotted Winterpaw sneering at her. She bared her teeth and him and his nostrils flared.

_Let him try to hurt me. I'm a way better fighter than him…_

Turning away, she looked around for something to do. Otterstream was sitting outside with her kits, trying to play with them all.

"Hey Otterstream." Platypuspaw meowed, padding up to the brown queen, "Looks like you got your paws full."

Otterstream sighed. "I'm trying to tire them out so they'll sleep but…"

She was cut off as Minkkit barreled into her side. Her sister, Mintkit followed, and Beaverkit brought up the rear.

"Where's Gingerkit?" Platypuspaw asked curiously.

"Gingerkit is with Muddapple!" Mintkit and Minkkit meowed ant the same time, noticing Platypuspaw's arrival.

"Is he hurt?" Platypuspaw asked as Beaverkit pounced onto her.

She fell on her side, laughing. "Oh no! Please, have mercy great and powerful Beaverkit! You're too strong for me!" she meowed playfully.

Otterstream shook her head. "Gingerkit isn't hurt, He just enjoys helping Muddapple." She meowed with a twinkle in her eye.

_That's good. Muddapple needs an apprentice. And Otterstream must be so proud! _

Platypuspaw had heard from around the camp that Otterstream was actually from RiverClan, taken in when her mother didn't want her anymore. Having one of her sons playing such a big part in ThunderClan would be an honor!

Platypuspaw spent a few more minutes playing with the three kits, before Otterstream led them inside.

"I'll send Gingerkit to you." Platypuspaw meowed as she trotted towards Muddapple's den.

Inside, Platypuspaw could hear the excited mews of Gingerkit. She padded up to him and Muddapple.

"Hey Muddapple. Gingerkit, your mom wants you back at the nursery." Platypuspaw meowed.

Gingerkit nodded and padded out of the den. "Bye Muddapple!" he meowed

When the pale ginger kit had disappeared, Platypuspaw meowed "Looks like you found yourself an apprentice!"

Muddapple nodded. "Gingerkit's very interested in the medicine cat life. I'm going to talk to Shiningstar about it tomorrow."

Platypuspaw nodded. "Well, I'll see you later Muddapple!" she meowed, trotting out into the camp.

Most of the cats were already in their dens; Nettleclaw and Petalstorm were sitting their vigil. Night has almost fallen, so Platypuspaw padded into the apprentices den.

She took her nest in the far corner than Clawstrike's rules had forced her to take. Thunderpaw was on the other side of the den, already asleep. Dazzlepaw had taken her old spot next to him, and Platypuspaw let out a short growl.

Goldenpaw lifted his head up, blinking. "What's wrong with you?" he questioned irritably.

"Nothing" Platypuspaw snapped back.

Goldenpaw put his head back down, and was asleep a few moments later. Platypuspaw restlessly rolled onto her back, flicking her tail in the air.

She wasn't in the mood to sleep, so she would just wait until it was time to meet Lizzardpaw. It was silent around the camp, except for the brief shuffling coming from the new warriors outside.

The darkness of night soon took over, and the camp was silent. Platypuspaw slipped out of the apprentices den when she was sure everyone was asleep.

Nettleclaw and Petalstorm were facing towards the camp entrance, so Platypuspaw quickly dashed to the medicine cat den, her belly low to the ground. Taking a final look back towards the warriors, she slipped through the opening behind the den.

When she was out into the forest, she picked her pace up into a trot. When she reached the ShadowClan border she sped up, until she reached the birch tree.

Lizzardpaw had yet to arrive, so she sat down by the roots of a tree to wait. Platypuspaw circled her tail around her paws, looking absently at the ground.

_Maybe I should leave...I mean, it's against the code and...I don't want to get to close...even though I already am..._

Platypuspaw lifted herself to her paws and began to pace. _What am I going to do? _

On her second pace around the clearing, Lizzardpaw appeared from behind her. "Sorry...am I late?" he meowed.

Platypuspaw shook her head. " No. I was just thinking is all." she meowed

"About what?" Lizzardpaw asked, sitting down a tail length or so away from her.

"I—It doesn't matter." Platypuspaw meowed, looking down at her paws.

"Well...ok then" Lizzardpaw meowed.

Platypuspaw smiled at him, grateful he dropped the subject so quickly. Swishing her tail across the ground, she asked," So what are we learning tonight?"

~oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo~

Platypuspaw blinked awake, parting her jaws in a yawn. Standing up, she shook out her fur. Grasspaw was stirring as well, and was soon awake.

"Morning Platypuspaw" she yawned

"Good morning. Are you going on the dawn patrol?" Platypuspaw asked.

Grasspaw nodded. "Me too." Platypuspaw meowed, padding out of the den.

It was about a quarter moon after Nettleclaw and Petalstorm had received their names, and Platypuspaw was enjoying the way Nettleclaw now treated her.

Clawstrike and Snowstorm were already waiting outside. Letting out another short yawn she followed Grasspaw up to their mentors.

"Lets go." Clawstrike meowed, leading them out of the camp.

Platypuspaw followed next to Grasspaw, looking off to the side. They were headed towards the RiverClan border.

"I wonder if we'll meet a patrol..." Grasspaw meowed excitedly.

Platypuspaw shrugged, and continued trotting towards the river. As they leaped over a fallen log, she could see the river.

"There it is!" Grasspaw meowed.

Snowstorm let out a chuckle. "Grasspaw, you've been here before." he pointed out.

"But never on a patrol!" Grasspaw countered, staring straight ahead.

Clawstrike picked up the pace, stopping as he reached the river. He sniffed around the edge of the river, stopping to mark a rock.

Snowstorm was farther down the bank, explaining something to Grasspaw. Platypuspaw padded forward and poked her paw at the water. It was ice cold, and Platypuspaw retracted her paw quickly.

As she looked up she could see a RiverClan patrol appear from behind some reeds. Stormpaw, the apprentice she had met at her first gathering was among them, with two warriors she didn't know.

She saw the bigger warrior, a gray tabby tom, whisper something to a smaller black she-cat. Stormpaw was staring at Platypuspaw, his fur bristling.

"Why are you so close to our border?" the tabby tom challenged, wading into the water till it lapped halfway up his legs.

Snowstorm appeared behind Platypuspaw, his face calm.

"Peace Splashstream. We we're just patrolling the border. Same as you." He meowed.

"How do we know you weren't trying to--" Stormpaw started to meow before the black she cat silenced him with a flick of her tail.

_That must be his mentor..._Platypuspaw thought to herself. "Be silent Stormpaw, they mean no harm." the she cat meowed.

Clawstrike padded up and the patrols exchanged a few more words before continuing on their ways. The patrol quickly finished marking the border and started heading home.

"Can we stop to hunt?" Grasspaw asked.

Snowstorm and Clawstrike exchanged glances before nodding. "Go ahead. We'll meet up by the birch tree." Snowstorm meowed.

Platypuspaw stalked off into the undergrowth, scenting for prey. Slipping into a small clearing, she could see a mouse. She was about to pounce at it when she saw the sparkle of another pair of eyes.

_Bloodpaw! She's on her assessment today! _Platypuspaw quickly scrambled back through the bushes and trotted away from the mouse. She didn't want to ruin Bloodpaw's assessment.

Padding along, she managed to catch and eat a squirrel before meeting up with the other cats.

"Lets go." Clawstrike meowed, leading the way back to camp.

When they reaches the camp Clawstrike and Snowstorm went to repost to Shiningstar while Grasspaw went to tell the other apprentice's about the patrol they had met.

Platypuspaw sighed. Instead of joining the other apprentices she padded off to the nursery. Beaverkit and his sisters we're inside. Gingerkit was in the medicine cat's den no doubt.

"Platypuspaw!" they squealed, running towards her.

Platypuspaw laughed as she was pushed to her side. She batted lightly at them.

"Guess what?" Beaverkit questioned, pouncing on Platypuspaw's tail.

"What?" Platypuspaw asked

"We get to apprentices today!" Beaverkit boasted.

"_Today? _That's wonderful!" Platypuspaw meowed. "Are you excited?"

"Yeah! Who wouldn't be?" Minkkit meowed.

Platypuspaw chuckled and continued to play with the kits until their mother made them stop so she could groom them.

"The ceremony's going to start any time now. You don't want to be dirty do you?" Otterstream meowed swiping her tongue across Mintkit's forehead.

Shiningstar's call rang around the camp and Platypuspaw padded outside. "See you out there." she meowed.

She took a spot below the Highrock and looked up as Shiningstar began. "Today ThunderClan will name a new warrior, and four new apprentices. Bloodpaw, come up here."

Bloodpaw padded up to Shiningstar. Looking down at her Shiningstar meowed_, _" Twigfire, are you satisfied that this apprentice is ready to become a warrior?"

"Yes, she is ready." Twigfire replied, her head held high in pride.

"I, Shiningstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her a warrior in her turn. Bloodpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Shiningstar meowed, looking down at the ginger she-cat.

"I do." Bloodpaw meowed.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Bloodpaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Bloodflower. You've had to deal with the death of your parents at a young age, and ThunderClan honors your determination and spirit. We welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

Platypuspaw remembered the stories about Bloodflower's mother dying in kit-birth and how her father was killed in a border fight.

Bloodflower jumped down from the Highrock as Otterstream's kits stepped forward. Shiningstar beckoned for Gingerkit to come up first.

"Gingerkit, from now on, you will be known as Gingerpaw. Muddapple, you are ready for an apprentice. You have been a wonderful medicine cat and I expect you to pass your skills onto this apprentice so that he may become a wonderful medicine cat as well."

Muddapple and Gingerpaw touched noses before stepping back into the crowd. Mintkit came up next and Shiningstar gave Thornfur as her mentor. Minkkit was given Ambercloud and Beaverkit's mentor became Stonefang.

"Bloodflower, Gingerpaw, Mintpaw, Minkpaw, Beaverpaw! " the clan chanted. Platypuspaw chanted loudest of all for her friends.

The meeting quickly broke up, the new apprentices with their mentors and Bloodflower off to share a quick meal with Nettleclaw.

Platypuspaw sighed and padded to the center of the camp. The sun was still high in the sky. She jumped as Clawstrike voice appeared from behind her.

"Hunting time" he growled, leading the way out of the camp.

~oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo~

A few sunrises after Bloodflower became a warrior Platypuspaw was stalking through the dark undergrowth. She was almost to the place where her and Lizzardpaw met every night. When she arrived Lizzardpaw wasn't there so she sat down to wait.

The night was cold, and she wished she had Lizzardpaw's warm pelt by her side. She curled up as a cold breeze began to blow.

The moon rose higher and began to set. Lizzardpaw had still not shown up. Platypuspaw sighed. She could not wait for him any longer. Maybe he finally decided that it was not worth the warrior code. Or maybe...maybe he had begun to think like the other cats and was going to treat her like crow-food....

A single tear rolled down Platypuspaw's face and she raced back towards camp. She slipped into camp quickly flopped down into her nest. She quickly fell asleep.

The next day went by slowly, and Platypuspaw did her best to keep Lizzardpaw's absence out of her mind.

Soon it was night, ans Platypuspaw sunk down into her nest. She fell asleep, but was soon awakened by a harsh whisper.

"Platypuspaw! Platypuspaw wake up!" The voice called.

Platypuspaw blinked awake. "Wha...?" she mumbled.

"Sh! Meet me outside the camp!" the voice whispered.

Platypuspaw stood up and slipped out of the apprentices den. She was curious to see who was calling her name. Slipping out from behind the medicine cats den she circled around till she say a pair of luminous green eyes staring at her. The cat stepped out and Platypuspaw recognized the shape and color of Lizzardpaw.

"Lizzardpaw! Why weren't you there last night?" Platypuspaw asked, rubbing her head on his shoulder in tender greeting.

"I was sitting my Vigil last night." he replied.

"That's wonderful!" Platypuspaw purred.

"Never mind that." he meowed, stepping back from Platypuspaw, "I need to tell you something. I can't stop thinking about you. It's all I can do to keep from screaming when I leave you or my dreams of you end. Platypuspaw, I...I'm in love with you."

**Ok, This chapter had a lot of information in it. Tell me if it was _too _much, ok? Please Review, and Vote on my poll! DO IT! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO! COME ON, ALL THE COOL KIDS ARE DOING IT!**


	14. Chapter 13

Platypuspaw stood frozen. Lizzardpaw was in front of her staring into her eyes. Finally he broke the silence.

*"Are you going to say something, or just make me feel like an idiot?" He meowed.

Platypuspaw closed her eyes. "I..I don't know how I feel...I mean...Oh Lizzardpaw, I'm so confused!" she meowed.

Lizzardpaw sighed. "Lizzardstripe now. Look, you should get back to camp. I'll see you at the next gathering..." he meowed.

"What? But we're supposed to meet tomorrow night..." she meowed.

Lizzardstripe paused. "Oh. I thought you wouldn't want to see me anymore..."he meowed sheepishly.

"Why would you think that?" Platypuspaw meowed. Not waiting for a reply, she disappeared through the bushes "See you tomorrow."

She quickly made her way back to the apprentices den and to her nest. She curled up, a little tighter than usual, and fell asleep.

When she awoke the next morning only Beaverpaw and Goldenpaw were still inside. She yawned and could see Beaverpaw stirring out of the corner of her eye.

Padding out of the den, she spotted Clawstrike from across the clearing. He was sitting with his mate, Heathercloud. Turning away, she padded to the fresh-kill pile.

Platypuspaw grabbed a mouse and settled in a sunny spot and took a bite of the tiny rodent. She looked up and saw Winterpaw padding towards her. _Great..._

"Mind if I join you?" Winterpaw asked.

"Actually, yes, I do mind. Go away." Platypuspaw meowed.

"Too bad." Winterpaw growled, sitting down anyway.

Platypuspaw rolled her eyes and took another bite of her mouse. She chewed it slowly, staring off in front of her.

"Hey, that looks good." Winterpaw meowed, snagging the mouse and dragging it towards him. He took two large bites of it, so only a small mouthful was left.

Platypuspaw growled. "Your lucky we're in camp right now!" She hissed.

Winterpaw finished the rest of the mouse. "Or what?" he growled.

"You wanna find out?" Platypuspaw hissed, her fur bristling slightly.

"Let's go!" Winterpaw growled, standing up. He flicked his tail to Clawstrike and trotted out of camp. Platypuspaw followed him out, filled with anger. Winterpaw stopped in a small hollow and turned to face her. "Okay, attack me. I promise I'll go easy on you." he meowed.

Platypuspaw grinned. _This should be fun..._She lashed her tail and dropped into a crouch. Winterpaw dropped into a crouch as well. She waited a few moments, before dashing around and tripping Winterpaw from underneath him.

Winterpaw let out a confused yelp as Platypuspaw pulled away. Regaining his composure he stood up and glared at her.

"Lucky shot." he growled, "I wasn't ready."

Platypuspaw rolled her eyes and dropped into a crouch again. Winterpaw followed her example, setting himself in a stronger position than the last. Platypuspaw chuckled.

"Are you ready this time?" she teased.

Winterpaw narrowed his eyes. He lashed his tail in response, unsheathing his claws. Platypuspaw unsheathed hers and took a step forward. She started walking around Winterpaw in a circle shape, watching him through narrowed eyes.

As she came back around she slowed, before springing forward. She lashed out, her claws meeting Winterpaw's ear. She jumped back, chuckling at Winterpaw's confused and infuriated face.

He leaped forward, trying to claw at Platypuspaw's muzzle. Platypuspaw was much to fast for him though, and manged to claw his nose. Winterpaw let out a yelp and dashed back.

He had a trickle of blood down the side of his face from his ear, and blood was already starting to flow from the new wound on his nose. Platypuspaw started laughing.

"Wait till my father hears about this!" Winterpaw hissed.

Platypuspaw rolled her eye, but inside she felt a flicker of fear. _I completely forgot about Clawstrike!_

As if on cue, Clawstrike appeared from the direction of the camp. He took a quick look at Platypuspaw, and then to Winterpaw.

"Explain." He meowed simply.

Platypuspaw opened her mouth to speak but Winterpaw beat her to it. "Well I was just siting in camp, minding my own business when Platypuspaw here came up and started bullying me. I took her out into the forest to talk and she attacked me!" he meowed.

Platypuspaw rolled her eyes. "Liar..." she muttered under her breath.

Clawstrike looked to Platypuspaw. "Anything to add?" he asked.

"It didn't happen that way. He stole the mouse I was eating! And I didn't attack him! Well, I did, but he told me to! It's not my fault if he fights like a kit." she meowed.

Clawstrike nodded. "Winterpaw, is that story true?" he asked.

Winterpaw looked down "Well...yeah..." he mumbled.

Clawstrike grinned. "Good. Then thats the story nobody will know. Winterpaw, go get those wounds treated. If Muddapple asks how you got them tell her Platypuspaw attacked you."

"What? I did no such thing! Thats against the warrior code!" Platypuspaw screeched.

**"Precisely." Clawstrike growled, baring his teeth.

Platypuspaw glared at him. Winterpaw ran off, disappearing into the undergrowth. "You might want to run into a bramble bush or two; to make the attack look worse." Clawstrike called after him.

After Winterpaw's steps dies away Clawstrike turned back to Platypuspaw. She glared at him, before meowing, "What are you going to do now?" she asked challengingly.

"You'll see." Clawstrike growled, "Now lets get back to camp."

Platypuspaw gritted here teeth and followed Clawstrike to camp. When they arrived Shiningstar was talking to Muddapple, his tail twitching in agitation.

As the two approached Shiningstar turned to face them. He looked at Platypuspaw with disappointment, forcing her to look away.

"Platypuspaw, what do you have to say for yourself?" He asked.

"I didn't do anything wrong! Winterpaw attacked me!" she meowed quickly.

"Clawstrike?" Shiningstar asked, his eyes still on his daughter.

"That's not true Shiningstar. I watched them leave the camp, and I saw her attack him in a clearing." The white warrior replied.

Shiningstar's eyes were filled with disappointment and hurt. He closed his eyes and sighed. "Platypuspaw, you know attacking your clan mates is against the warrior code." he started.

The golden leader opened his eyes, their amber depths boring into Platypuspaw pelt.

"You will be confined to the camp for half a moon. You will also be in charge of changing all the bedding and bringing everyone food, and you will not eat till everyone else has." Shiningstar meowed.

Platypuspaw nodded, and could feel tears starting to form. She could handle her punishment, that would be easy. It was the look of disappointment that covered her fathers face that drove her to tears.

Platypuspaw looked down at her paws, sniffing. She heard her father pad away, felt Clawstrike lean in close to her.

"This is just the beginning." he whispered into her ear, before padding off to the warriors den.

Platypuspaw gritted her teeth. _So this is his plan. Get me to break the warrior code. Great..._

Lifting her head she padded stiffly to the fresh kill pile. She grabbed a large squirrel and carried it to the medicine cat den. She padded inside, stopping as she reached the open area inside.

"Muddapple, I brought you a squirrel!" she called out.

Muddapple appeared from the herb stores, smiling nervously at Platypuspaw. "Um, thanks." she meowed, taking the prey.

Platypuspaw nodded, and spotted Gingerpaw by the far end of the den. "Hi Gingerpaw." she meowed.

Gingerpaw's eyes opened wide and he gave a brief nod before disappearing. Platypuspaw rolled her eyes and padded out, grabbing some prey from the elders. She brought it to them and meowed a quick hello before trotting to the apprentices den.

As she neared she spotted, Winterpaw, talking to the other apprentices. All of them were wide eyed, especially the younger ones. Thunderpaw was staring at Winterpaw doubtfully, shooting Platypuspaw a quick glance as he noticed her presence.

Platypuspaw stopped where she was as Thunderpaw padded towards her. He stopped in front of her, and she took a quick step back. "Um....Hi." she meowed.

Thunderpaw gazed deep into her blue and green eyes with his own amber ones. "Is it true?" he asked simply, his gaze unwavering.

Platypuspaw looked around. Clawstrike wasn't in sight, and Winterpaw wasn't paying attention.

"No." she replied quickly.

"There's something your not telling me." Thunderpaw meowed, his voice even.

"Yes." Platypuspaw admitted, blinking.

" Training hollow, at sundown." Thunderpaw meowed, padding back to the other apprentices.

Platypuspaw's mind flashed to her confinement to camp and then to Lizzardstripe. "I can't, I'm not allowed out of camp." she meowed.

Thunderpaw looked back at her, raising an eyebrow. "I'm sure you'll figure something out." he meowed.

**It's time! Time for what? Time for Thunderpaw to find out! Short Chapter, I know. But this is all I felt I should put. Review! Also, In your review, PLEASE include on weather she should be with Thunderpaw or Lizzardstripe. **

*** The guy my friend liked told her he liked her, and she was so suprised she didn't say anything. So he said that. LOL!  
** Think of the Lion King and the scene where Scar says that line. I was....heh heh heh.**


	15. Chapter 14

Platypuspaw looked to the sky. The sun was starting to set. She looked around; Thunderpaw was already out of the camp.

Only two warriors were in the camp clearing; Bloodflower and Nettleclaw, but they were too distracted by each other to notice her. After Bloodflower had her ceremony, the pair hadn't hidden their strong feelings for each other.

Quietly, Platypuspaw slipped out of the camp, keeping her belly low until she was halfway to the training. Making sure she wasn't being followed, she loped the rest of the way to the training hollow.

Thunderpaw was facing away from her, staring up at the trees. Setting her paws down lightly she padded up next to him, sitting a tail-length away from him, as her rule from Clawstrike instructed.

" So..." Thunderpaw started, flicking his ear but keeping his eyes on the tree's "What really happened with you and Winterpaw?"

Platypuspaw looked down at her paws, flexing her claws nervously. Would Thunderpaw even believe her if she told him? _Yes, he would._

Platypuspaw quickly explained the truth about what had happened, including the part about Clawstrike's plan to make her break the warrior code.

"W-what? Why would my father do that?" Thunderpaw meowed, taking a step towards Platypuspaw, touching his tail to her shoulder.

Platypuspaw shrugged off his tail, and took a step back. She sighed, and Thunderpaw let out an annoyed hiss.

" Why do you always move away when I come near you?" he asked in an aggravated tone.

Platypuspaw flicked her ear, sinking down to the ground. She felt queasy thinking about it. Taking a few deep breaths to calm her stomach.

" It's your father's rule. I'm not allowed to be within a tail-length of you." she croaked.

" What can he do to stop you?" Thunderpaw snorted.

Before, Platypuspaw hadn't been that affected by what Clawstrike had been doing to her. But now that she was here, telling Thunderpaw about it, the horror of his actions hit full force.

Platypuspaw scrambled over to the ferns outlining the hollow and retched, the contents of her earlier meal spilling out in front of her. After a final heave, she curled up into a ball, coughing.

" Platypuspaw, are you okay?" Thunderpaw asked, pressing into her side. This time, Platypuspaw didn't move away.

" I'm fine..." she croaked.

"Did you eat some bad fresh-kill?" Thunderpaw asked.

"N-no. I think it's just shock." Platypuspaw

"Shock? Why? Was it something I said? Something I did?" Thunderpaw asked, pressing harder into her side and swiping his tongue over his ear.

"Kind of." Platypuspaw replied, " It's just...Well when I get too close to you, Clawstrike, he..."

Platypuspaw leaned over and whispered the horrid word in his ear. Thunderpaw looked ready to retch himself.

"No...no! My father would never do that!" Thunderpaw meowed, backing away " You're lying!"

" Thunderpaw I'm not lying about this. Do you remember, when I was talking to you about Dazzlepaw?" Platypuspaw meowed.

"Yeah..." Thunderpaw meowed.

" I did that, because of what Clawstrike was doing to me. Back then, I would have never told you to be with Dazzlepaw._ I _liked you, I didn't care what _she_ wanted." Platypuspaw meowed, " I'm sorry, but it's true."

Thunderpaw looked at the ground his eyes wide. " You're right..." he meowed, before snapping his head up, " What do you mean 'back then'? Don't you still like me?"

Platypuspaw held her breath, " Uh...I-I...Well I thought you were with Dazzlepaw now..." she stammered.

It was true, Thunderpaw was usually seen with Dazzlepaw around the camp.

" Well yeah but, were still only apprentices. And, my feelings for you still haven't changed." he meowed.

All of Platypuspaw's mind was on Lizzardstripe. Platypuspaw loved them both, with all of her heart. Lizzardstripe, because he was so kind, and he truly cared about her. And Thunderpaw, because he was sweet, and it almost seemed StarClan's will for them to be together.

"Thunderpaw..I..." Platypuspaw started to meow, but her voice faded, she didn't know what to say.

She looked up to the sky, to see that only a glimmer of light was visibly in the now night sky. "We'd better get back to camp."she meowed, standing up.

Thunderpaw nodded, a hurt expression on his face. " Okay, I'll go ahead of you." he meowed, trotting off.

Platypuspaw followed for awhile, before veering off and heading towards the ShadowClan border. For a moment, she thought she could hear Clawstrike's voice as she turned, but shaking her head, she dismissed it.

Loping along, she stopped as she reached the clearing where her and Lizzardstripe always met. Suddenly she was overcome with the feeling of someone watching her, but the feeling disappeared as Lizzardstripe padded into the clearing.

The two ran towards each other, meeting in the middle of the clearing, their heads on each other's shoulders and purrs echoing throughout the clearing.

" Lizzardstripe, I-I told Thunderpaw about Clawstrike." Platypuspaw murmured.

Pulling out of the embrace, Lizzardstripe meowed, "What did he say?"

"He didn't believe me at first, but he does now. I told him everything." Platypuspaw meowed.

" Did you tell him about...us?" Lizzardstripe asked, his voice lowering.

" No...but he did admit that he still had feelings for me." Platypuspaw replied.

Lizzardstripe stiffened. " If you came here to tell me you don't want to be with me anymore, I'd understand." he sighed.

Platypuspaw scoffed. " Lizzardstripe, why do you keep insisting that I don't want to be with you?" she meowed. Lizzardstripe opened his mouth to say something, but Platypuspaw put her long tail over his mouth.

" Lizzardstripe, I decided that I want to be your mate. I want to have your kits, and...I love you." she murmured, staring into his eyes.

Lizzardstripe purred and licked Platypuspaw's nose. His eyes twinkled, and it sounded like there was a monster in his chest. " Oh Platypuspaw, I love you so much." he purred.

Platypuspaw rubbed the top of her head under Lizzardstripe's chin, before stepping back and crouching on the forest floor.

"Are you sure?" Lizzardstripe meowed, taking a step towards her.

Platypuspaw nodded, her tail waving. Lizzardstripe smiled and padded forward. But just as he was lifting his paw over Platypuspaw's back, a loud hiss came from the bushes and Clawstrike burst out.

"What is this?" he demanded.

Lizzardstripe jumped back, his fur bristling.

"Clawstrike!" Platypuspaw gasped, standing up.

Clawstrike looked at the two cats, before a look of pure malice and spite came across his face. Platypuspaw stared at him, until she noticed another cat crouched in the bushes. _Thunderpaw!_

The tom's eyes were wide, and the look of hurt on his face nearly drove Platypuspaw to tears.

Clawstrike followed her gaze and growled. "Don't look at him!" he hissed, clawing Platypuspaw across the side of her face. Blood started to flow down her cheek, and she heard Lizzardstripe let out an enraged roar.

" Get away from her!" the brown tom snarled, jumping on Clawstrike and pinning him to the ground for a moment, before Clawstrike kicked him off, and into a tree trunk.

Lizzardstripe fell limp, and Platypuspaw ran for him, only to be stopped by Clawstrike gripping her tail firmly in his claws. Platypuspaw let out a yelp of surprise and pain.

" So Platypuspaw, looks like we're breaking the code again. Just wait till you're father hears about this." Clawstrike growled.

Platypuspaw's eyes widened. "N-no! Please Clawstrike, don't!" she pleaded.

Clawstrike grinned, his whiskers twitching. " Too bad." he hissed, " Now Thunderpaw, escort her back to camp. I have some business to finish here."

Platypuspaw's eyes widened in horror as Clawstrike padded back to Lizzardstripe. Thunderpaw started pushing her away, and she saw a last glimpse of Clawstrike unsheathing his claws.

Thunderpaw kept pushing her on, keeping silent. Platypuspaw looked bad at him, and meowed,

"Thunderpaw...I..."

Thunderpaw flicked his ear, staring strait ahead. He obviously wasn't going to listen. Platypuspaw put her head down, her ears flattened against her skull. As they neared camp, her heart began to race, and she stopped where she was.

" I know you don't want to talk to me right now...but why did you do it?" she meowed.

" Do what? You the one who was about to mate with that ShadowClan filth!" Thunderpaw retorted.

" Lizzardstripe is not filth!" Platypuspaw hissed, before taking a deep breath to calm herself slightly, " I mean, why did you tell Clawstrike?"

Thunderpaw's gaze was on the wound on Platypuspaw's cheek, and he meowed " I didn't tell him. I think he followed our scent out here. I ran into him on the way back, and he made me follow your trail with him."

Platypuspaw nodded, looking down. Thunderpaw looked ahead again sadly and pushed her all the way into camp. No cats were in sight, so the apprentices made their way quickly to their den.

Platypuspaw curled up in her usual far corner, and Thunderpaw in his spot next to Dazzlepaw. But to Platypuspaw, it seemed he was closer to her than usual.

~oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo~

Platypuspaw awoke to hear Clawstrike calling her name. Swallowing nervously, she padded outside. Shiningstar and Clawstrike were waiting for her, and Platypuspaw could see Clawstrike trying to contain his delight.

"Platypuspaw, Clawstrike informed me last night that you were out of camp, and were about to mate with a ShadowClan warrior," Shiningstar meowed, his voice cracking near end of the sentence, " Is this true?"

Platypuspaw looked into her fathers eyes and meowed, " Yes father, it's true."

Shiningstar's face darkened, and he closed his eyes. " Then you leave me no choice. I'll have to postpone your warrior ceremony." he meowed.

By now, every cat in camp had gathered around the scene. Platypuspaw gasped. She had already been behind as an apprentice, but now she wouldn't become a warrior with her siblings as well?

" Father, please, don't!" she meowed, taking a step towards him.

" I'm sorry Platypuspaw, you made your choice." Shiningstar meowed, " Thats four times you've broken the warrior code. _Don't_ do it again."

As the cats started to pad away, all the other apprentices started to flock towards Platypuspaw, except Winterpaw and Goldenpaw of course, who were snickering at her from the apprentices den.

" I'm sorry you won't be a warrior on time, Platypuspaw." Sunpaw meowed, comforting his sister.

" Yeah, that really sucks." Dazzlepaw meowed, though Platypuspaw knew she was probably a little glad, because with her as an apprentice still,_ she_ could have Thunderpaw all to herself.

Platypuspaw make quick eye contact with Thunderpaw, but the tom moved his gaze away.

"Maybe you can become warriors when we do!" Beaverpaw meowed cheerfully. Grasspaw cuffed his ear.

" Yeah, she'll love waiting an extra two moons." she meowed sarcastically.

" I was just trying to help..." Beaverpaw meowed, backing away.

Platypuspaw sighed. " I think I'm going to go lie down..." she meowed quietly, padding into the apprentices den and flopping down onto her nest.

~oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo~

Several days after Shiningstar's announcement of her punishment, Platypuspaw looked like a wreck. Clawstrike was having fun torturing her, and trying to get her to break the warrior code again.

Shaking her pelt, she padded outside. Looking up, she realized that a light drizzle was falling down. She padded to the fresh kill pile and picked up something dry to eat, settling down at the far side of the clearing.

Platypuspaw hadn't been able to see Lizzardstripe the past nights, Clawstrike, or Winterpaw, sometimes even Thunderpaw would be awake, daring her to go. Platypuspaw wasn't even sure that Lizzardstripe was alive, for the last time she saw him, he was unconscious under Clawstrike's claws. But, with the way Clawstrike and Winterpaw were keeping her in camp, he must be.

Thunderpaw wasn't part of their plan, but Platypuspaw noticed that he was awoke more at night, and tired in the day. She still loved him. Was it a crime, to love two cats at once?

" Hey Platypuspaw!" A cat called.

Platypuspaw looked up to see Goldenpaw and Winterpaw stalking towards her.

" We're getting assessed today!" Goldenpaw sneered.

" Unlike someone we know." Winterpaw meowed obnoxiously, poking her with his paw.

" I wonder what my _warrior_ name will be?" Goldenpaw meowed, putting emphasis on warrior.

Platypuspaw growled. " Go away." she mumbled.

Snickering at Platypuspaw the two toms loped off to find their mentors.

_So todays the day I see my siblings become warriors without me. Great._

**REVIEW! For those of you that told me who you wanted her to be with, I thank you *glares at people who didn't say* It was a close tie, but only one cat won...No, I'm kidding, _______won by a landslide! Or however that saying goes, lol.**

**Make sure to vote on my poll to see what story I'm going to write next, because I think there only might be a few chapters left of Being Different!**


	16. Chapter 15

Platypuspaw looked at the camp entrance longingly. The other apprentices had left the camp at sunhigh. The sun was setting now._ I wish I was out there..._

" Hey Platypuspaw!" A voice meowed behind her.

" Hi Beaverpaw." She sighed dully.

" Oh come on. It's not that bad." the brown tom meowed, sitting down by her side.

" Easy for you to say. You became an apprentice on time. Your going to become a warrior on time too!" Platypuspaw retorted, growling slightly.

" Okay, Okay, I was just trying to cheer you up!" Beaverpaw snapped.

Platypuspaw looked down at Beaverpaw apologetically. " I'm sorry. I'm just...upset, you know?" she meowed.

" Yeah...um...what was so great about that ShadowClan cat anyway?" Beaverpaw asked quietly, flicking his tail nervously.

Platypuspaw stiffened. " That's none of your business." She meowed sharply.

" I was just wondering! I mean, why him? There are plenty of toms in ThunderClan..." Beaverpaw meowed defensively, his voice trailing away.

Platypuspaw sighed thinking of Thunderpaw. Gasping, she realized Beaverpaw had twined his tail with hers. Sliding her tail away she backed up a few paces.

" Beaverpaw...I'm sorry but...I don't like you like that." Platypuspaw meowed.

Beaverpaw's eyes drifted down to his paws. " Oh..." He meowed.

Platpuspaw licked his ear comfortingly. " You're a great friend Beaverpaw. Don't let this change that." she meowed.

Beaverpaw nodded. " You want to share a piece of fresh kill; as friends?" He meowed.

Before Platypuspaw could nod her head, she heard a flurry of pawsteps as the other apprentices ran in. All their eyes were bright and excited.

Squirrelpaw and Grasspaw ran over to her, tails lashing. " We passed! All of us!" Squirrelpaw purred.

" Well, Goldenpaw almost failed when he let that mouse get away." Grasspaw snickered.

Platypuspaw purred in excitement for her friends and siblings. " When will the ceremony be?" she asked.

" Tonight hopefully." Sunpaw meowed, trotting up.

Platypuspaw nodded. " That's great. I'll make sure to yowl the loudest for you!" she purred.

Beaverpaw smiled at the other cats, but cleared his throat loudly, flicking his tail towards the fresh kill pile.

" Oh right. Let's go get that fresh-kill." Platypuspaw meowed.

Trotting to the fresh kill pile, Platypuspaw picked up a large thrush. Beaverpaw sat down next to her. She took a bite, before passing it to him. As the other apprentices put their newly caught prey on the pile and took meals for themselves their mentors padded toward Shiningstar's den.

~oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo~

"I do." I meowed. I was the last of the apprentices to be named.

" Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Thunderpaw, from now on you will be known as Thunderheart. ThunderClan welcomes you as a full warrior." Shiningstar meowed.

I stepped back as the clan started to call out out new names. I heard Platypuspaw's voice above everyone else's.

" Suntalon, Goldenclaw, Dazzlestep, Grasstail, Squirrelfire, Winternose, Thunderheart!" the clan was yowling.

I fluffed out my chest fur in pride. I was finally a warrior. As cat began to pad away, me and my siblings trotted over to my mother and father.

" Thunderheart, I'm so proud of you!" my mother meowed as she licked my head.

I purred. " Thanks." I meowed.

My father dipped his head to me, and I met his eyes for a moment before turning away. The sun had set, and cats were going to their dens. I watched as Platypuspaw's tail disappeared into the apprentices den.

Padding to the center of the camp, I sat down to begin my vigil. The others soon joined me. We sat in a line in the center of camp, watching over silently as the night went on.

Looking up, I realized it was Moonhigh. My eyelids were drooping, but I snapped awake as a new scent hit my nose.

_ShadowClan!! _

**Okay peoples, what did you think? Sorry this chapter was so short, but there wasn't much I could put into it. Obviously the last part was in Thunderpaw's ( ahem, Thunder_HEART'_s ) POV. Soo...yeah, REVIEW!**

**PLEASE, INCLUDE A FEW THINGS IN YOUR REVIEW FOR ME! What I need are suggestions for Platypuspaw's warrior name. I have one thought up already, but I'm not sure if I like it. So, Please, tell me what you think It should be! I'll include your name and give all credit to you for thinking it up on the next chapter. Unless it's the one I already thought of ( which I will only say if you ask nicely)**

**PLEASE VOT ON MY POLL SO I CAN DECIDE WHAT STORY I WILL WRITE NEXT!**


	17. Chapter 16

**Ooh....It's here....the next chapter. If theres something distracting around, shut it up. This chapter will be full of good stuff.**

**I always forget to put this but, I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS**

The sound of Thunderheart's alarmed yowl woke Platypuspaw with a start. As the other apprentices sat up she raced out of the den to see ShadowClan cats running into the camp. Her heart skipped a beat as she recognized a sickeningly familiar brown pelt burst through the camp wall.

" ShadowClan is attacking the camp!" She heard her brother Suntalon yowl.

Looking around, she saw the warriors running out of their den. Jetfur ran to protect the medicine cat's den while Willowfern and Stonefang went to protect the elders den.

She was pushed forward as the other apprentices ran out. Blinking at shaking her head she ran for the nearest ShadowClan warrior. It was an apprentice she had met at a gathering, Ratpaw.

Hissing, She clawed at the tom's muzzle. Blood welled under her claws as the younger apprentice let out a screech. She clawed him again, running her claws down his shoulder. The tom reared up, splattering blood on Platypuspaw's pelt. With his belly exposed Platypuspaw crouched down, before ramming into him and sending him flying.

He landed with a thud before turning around and fleeing out of the camp. Platypuspaw turned to find another ShadowClan intruder when a large cat rammed into her side. She was knocked back, behind the

warriors den.

She looked up, raising a paw to defend herself. Her eyes widened as she saw her attacker. His torn white pelt sent shivers up her spine.

" Clawstrike!" She hissed.

The toms eyes glinted, and her jumped forward, pinning her down. Platypuspaw struggled under his grasp.

" What are you doing?!" Platypuspaw growled.

" Isn't it obvious? I'm defending my clan" He growled, raising one of his paws to Platypuspaw's face.

" ShadowClan is the enemy, not me!" She snarled, snapping at his paw.

Clawstrike scored his paw down her face, growling. " ShadowClan are only a diversion." He hissed.

" What are you talking about?" Platypuspaw hissed, " You caused this?"

" With your help of course. And that filthy ShadowClan tom." Clawstrike growled.

Platypuspaw's eyes widened. " Why are you doing this?" She hissed.

" Since you're going to die anyway, I'm using this attack as a distraction to rid this clan of it's half clan-blood." He snarled, " Starting with you."

" I'm no Half-clan!" Platypuspaw growled.

" Is that so? Then it may interest you to know that your father, was a _kittypet._" Clawstrike growled, " After I kill you, I'll strip him of his lives until he is dead. And then I will be the leader of ThunderClan."

Platypuspaw tried to swipe at his belly with her hind paws. But her used his back paws to hold them down.

" Twigfire will be our leader then!" She hissed.

" That she-cat is going to move to the nursery any day! And then Muddapple will have no choice but to make me leader!"

Platypuspaw's eyes widened. " I won't let that happen!" She yowled, surging up and knocking Clawstrike off of her.

He let out a hiss and pounced, running his claws down Platypuspaw's flank. Platypuspaw ran her claws down his hind leg. Suddenly Clawstrike had her pinned again, his paws raised to strike her throat with the killing blow.

"No!"

The weight was knocked off of her, and she looked up to see Lizzardstripe wrestling down Clawstrike. The white tom was bigger, and pushed him off. Lizzardstripe lashed out, scoring his claws across Clawstrike's face.

Platypuspaw jumped into the fight, clawing at the white toms muzzle. Suddenly Clawstrike jumped back, crouching to pounce. Platypuspaw felt as if time slowed as Clawstrike muscles bunched before her leapt at her, fangs bared and claws unsheathed, going for a killing bite.

Before she could even lift a paw, Lizzardstripe jumped in front of her. He let out a yowl as Clawstrike teeth met his soft belly, tearing deep into the flesh.

Clawstrike stepped back as his paws hit the ground, eyes glinting. He turned to face Platypuspaw ready to strike again.

" NO!" Lizzardstripe gasped. Using the last of his strength he slashed up with his paw, running his claws deep into Clawstrike's belly. The white tom's eyes widened in shock as blood poured out from the length of his belly. He collapsed on his side, snarling. He tried to get to his paws, but a new cat held him down.

" Thunderheart!" Clawstrike hissed, blood gurgling at his lips.

Platypuspaw's eyes flashed in surprise. Looking at the ginger and white tom she saw him look up at her, and then down at his father.

" Traitor! What are you doing! Kill her!" Clawstrike snarled, glaring between his son and Platypuspaw.

Thunderheart shook his head, " I can't" he murmured.

Clawstrike's eyes were wild as blood poured out of his wounds. His failing paws stopped as the life left his body, and soon he was motionless.

Thunderheart looked to Platypuspaw, his eyes full of pain. His eyes flickered to Lizzardstripe as the other tom coughed, splattering blood on the ground in front of him.

Platypuspaw ran over to him, gently pushing her nose into his pelt. Her eyes were brimming with tears.

"Lizzardstripe..." she whispered.

" P-platypuspaw...I-I'm so sorry...Clawstrike made me tell them...ThunderClan...had been stealing prey..." he whispered.

Platpyuspaw shook her head. " I forgive you. It wasn't your fault..." She meowed.

" I love you." Lizzardstripe meowed quietly.

" I love you too..." Platypuspaw sniffed. She pushed her nose into his pelt. Lifting her head back up she saw that Lizzardstripe's eyes had closed for the last time.

" Oh Lizzardstripe..." She sobbed, as a tear rolled off her muzzle and onto his pelt.

She heard the pounding of paws as another cat appeared. It was Ivystep. The she-cat's eyes widened as she saw Lizzardstripe's body.

" You killed him!" She screeched, leaping at Platypuspaw.

Platypuspaw let out a yowl as claws ran down her flank. She raised a paw to strike back, but Thunderheart already had her pinned and was bitting into her ear. After a few moments the she-cat fled.

As her pawsteps disappeared, Platypuspaw heard Darkstar yowl for retreat. She looked back to Lizzardstripe sadly. A black haze surrounded her vision as her eyes drooped. She saw Thunderheart's worried face before she passed out.

~oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo~

" She will be alright, won't she?" a mew sounded.

Platypuspaw blinked her eyes open, before sitting up stiffly. She looked around, flicking her ear.

" Thunderheart, if you keep asking me that..." another cat meowed.

Blinking slowly, Platypuspaw focused on Thunderheart talking to Gingerpaw from across the medicine cat's den. Thunderheart was flicking his tail anxiously.

She shifted herself, hissing at the soreness in her limbs. Thunderheart was at her side in a moment, licking her ear gently.

Gingerpaw padded over, smiling. " It's nice to see you awake." He purred.

Platypuspaw blinked. He seemed so much like a real medicine cat. " Where's Muddapple?" She asked curiously.

" She's out collecting herbs." Gingerpaw replied, padding over to the herb stores.

" Shouldn't she be treating cats?" Platypuspaw meowed.

Gingerpaw returned with a dark leaf, pushing it towards her. " She's treated everyone already. You've been in and out for the past day and a half. Now eat that."

Platypuspaw lapped up the leaf and chewed it slowly. She felt Thunderheart press into her side gently as Gingerpaw padded away.

" A day and a half?" she whispered.

" You were hurt badly." Thunderheart meowed softly. She knew he didn't just mean physically.

" Is everyone else okay?" Platypuspaw meowed, changing the subject. She wasn't ready to talk about it yet.

" For the most part. Twigfire's moved to the nursery. Snowstorm's the deputy now." Thunderheart meowed.

Platypuspaw blinked. She gave her shoulder a few licks before standing up. She shook herself stiffly, before padding out into the camp, Thunderheart a few paw steps behind her.

As Platypuspaw's eyes adjusted to the light she saw the rest of the clan going on as usual. Snowstorm was assigning patrols, and the elders were sunning themselves outside of their den.

Had none of them been affected by the battle? She looked to center of camp. " Where are they?" She meowed.

" A patrol took Lizzardstripe back after the battle and we buried Clawstrike last night." Thunderheart meowed.

" Does the clan know?" Platypuspaw asked quietly.

Thunderheart nodded. " I told them what happened. Which reminds me, Shiningstar said he wanted to see you when you woke up."

Platypuspaw nodded, flicking her tail. She looked to her father's den nervously. Thunderheart sat down behind her.

" I'll be waiting here for you." He meowed.

Platypuspaw blinked gratefully before trotting to the Highrock. She stopped at the entrance, calling out her fathers name.

" Platypuspaw?" She heard him meow, before he appeared in front of her.

Licking between her ears he meowed, " Come on inside."

He padded in, sitting down in his nest as Platypuspaw followed. He looked down, before looking up at Platypuspaw.

" I wanted to apologize." He started, " For not believing you. And for not telling you the truth."

Platypuspaw nodded. " I forgive you father." She meowed.

" I should have told you about your heritage long ago." He continued. " You fought very bravely at the battle, and I think you deserve your warrior name."

Platypuspaw's eyes widened. " Oh thank you so much Shiningstar!" She purred.

He nodded, swiping his tongue over her ear. She purred, before padding out to tell Thunderheart.

" That's great!" he purred. He gave her muzzle a quick lick, and she pressed into his side. But, as she did so, she felt guilty. What about Lizzardstripe?

" You better get something to eat." Thunderheart meowed, leading her over the fresh kill pile. He grabbed her a large squirrel, and a small mouse for himself.

Platypuspaw ate the squirrel ravenously. She licked her jaws afterward, watching Thunderheart finish his meal. The two shared tongues quickly before they heard Shiningstar's yowl.

Platypuspaw gave herself a few licks before trotting to the Highrock. As the other cat's gathered Shiningstar looked down at her proudly.

" Platypuspaw fought bravely at the battle, and she uncovered the truth about Clawstrike. It's time for her to become a warrior." He meowed, flicking his tail for her to walk forward.

Blinking, Platypuspaw stepped forward. Her heart was pounding in her chest.

" I Shiningstar, Leader of ThunderClan call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. She has proved that she is loyal, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Platypuspaw do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Platypuspaw twitched her ear. " I do."

" Then by the power of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Platypuspaw, from now on you will be known as Platypusfur. ThunderClan welcomes you as a full warrior."

"Platypusfur! Platypusfur!" The clan chanted.

Platypusfur's chest swelled with pride and joy. As the clan split up she trotted down to her siblings, nuzzling them. She padded to her mother who gave her a proud lick, before trotting over to Thunderheart.

" Congratulations." He murmured , licking her muzzle.

Platypusfur nodded gratefully, pressing into his shoulder briefly before padding to the center of the camp. The sun was setting as cats began to return to their dens. Platypusfur curled her tail around her paws, watching the fiery sky turn to a calm sea of stars.

Sitting alone, her mind began to wander. _Oh Lizzardstripe, I hope you're okay. _Her heart began to ache, and she closed her eyes. _I miss you..._

Platypusfur continued her silent watch through the night. Nothing in the forest was stirring. Snowstorm came out at dawn, dismissing her.

" You vigil is over." He meowed.

Platypuspaw yawned, and trotted for the apprentice's den. She heard Snowstorm cough behind her, and she stopped. Dipping her head in embarrassment she trotted to the warriors den. Padding inside, she saw that a few cats were missing.

_Dawn patrol_. She thought. Sniffing around the sleeping bodies, she paused as she scented Thunderheart laying in between Dazzlestep and and Grasstail. As she lefter her paw to move around them, Grasstail woke up.

" Here, take my spot." She meowed, getting up and moving a few nests away.

Platypusfur mumbled a quiet thanks, curling up in the nest. She felt Thunderheart shift closer to her.

" Platypusfur." a cat whispered.

The orange and black she-cat opened her eye to see that she was in the warriors den, alone. Had she overslept?

"Platypusfur." The voice sounded again.

Spinning around, Platypusfur let out a gasp. " Lizzardstripe!" She purred, nuzzling his shoulder.

He gave her ear a swift lick, before stepping back. He looked into her eyes, sighing.

" I love you." Platypusfur meowed.

" I love you too. I love you so much. But, I came to you for a reason." Lizzardstripe meowed.

" What?" Platypusfur asked.

" I think you know." the brown tom meowed.

Platypusfur looked down. " Oh...Thunderheart. I'm sorry, I just needed comfort and..."

Lizzardstripe put his tail over her mouth. " It's okay. I want you to be happy. And he makes you happy. I don't want you to stop living your life just because mine ended. I died protecting you, and I wouldn't have wanted it any other way." he meowed softly.

Platypusfur licked his muzzle. " Thank you."

**Aww, it's over. Yep, that's it. Well...almost.**

**Thanks to Feathercloud13, Spottedpaw13 and Amberstone of ThunderClan_( Anonymous User)_ for coming up with the name of Platypusfur. And thanks to Theatrics for helping me decide!**

**Wait...is that what I think it is...another chapter?! It is! CLICKITH THE BUTTON!**


	18. Epilogue

**~ Epilogue ~**

Platypusfur sighed, looking down at the three bundles of fur by her belly. She ran her long tail over them, purring.

" Sorry I haven't come to see you, I've been very busy." a voice purred.

Platypusfur looked up to see the white pelt of her leader padding in. She smiled, flicking her tail in greeting.

" Oh I don't mind Snowstar. The clan been busy after that border skirmish with RiverClan." she purred.

Snowstar padded forward, sniffing the kits. " Do you have names for them yet?" He asked.

Platypusfur nodded. " The little ginger brown she-cat is Tawnykit. The black and white she-kit is Nightkit, and the ginger tom is Firekit." she purred.

" Thunderheart must be proud." Snowstar purred.

" He spends all his free time with us." Platypusfur chuckled.

" Well, being deputy keeps one busy." the white tom added, " Well, I'll be off, Fuzzytail said she need to tell me something."

Platypusfur waved her tail in goodbye, shifting in her nest. Soon, two more cats came in, Gingerfeather and Whispersong padded in.

The medicine cat had some borrage in his jaws, and dropped it in front of Platypusfur.

" Here, eat this." he meowed.

Platypusfur lapped up the herbs, meowing " So how is Muddapple doing?"

" She's okay. She's got the other elders to keep her company. But I don't think she has long till she joins StarClan." Gingerfeather meowed quietly, " Speaking of elders, I have to go get some mouse bile for the apprentice's."

As Gingerfeather padded out, Whispersong padded forward, nuzzling her old mentor's shoulder. " So how are your kits doing?"

Platypusfur purred. " They're great. Thanks for visiting us Whispersong."

The black she-cat purred. " Well to be honest I really want to get to know them better. I'm hoping Snowstar will let me mentor one of them."

Platypusfur purred. " You would be a great mentor."

" I'd make sure to tell them what a horrible mentor you were." Whispersong teased, giggling.

Platypusfur chuckled, sighing happily. The branches at the nursery entrance began to rustle, and Thunderheart stepped inside.

Whispersong flicked her tail. " Well, I'll leave you two alone." She meowed, padding out.

Platypusfur mewed a quick goodbye. Thunderheart laid down behind her, grooming his ears and looking down at his kits.

" I love you." He whispered.

" I love you too."

Platypusfur set her head down, blinking drowsily. And as she fell asleep by her mate, another comforting scent wreathed around her, one she had not scented since the kits were born.

_I'm so happy for you. Congratulations. _A familiar voice whispered. The voice of a happy brown tom.

_Thank you so much Lizzardstripe. For everything._

**Thank you so much for reading! And thanks so much to Everybody that read this story and reviewed! This is indeed the end of Being Different. But I will be starting the winning story of my poll soon, so keep a lookout! **

**I LOVE ALL OF YOU! Well, you know what I mean.**


End file.
